<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Honey by t00rtuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597959">Sweet Like Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00rtuga/pseuds/t00rtuga'>t00rtuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00rtuga/pseuds/t00rtuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was beginning to chug along like a stream train for Waverly Earp. She loves her home and her family, but most importantly she loves her bees.</p><p>It was a winter night like any other for her, as she sat outside by the fire waiting patiently for one of her relatives to return home. It took her by surprise then that it was not any of them who showed up, but a person in need of hospitality for the night (spoiler, it's Nicole).</p><p>This is a Wynonna Earp AU that started off as an original screenplay. I decided to turn it into a fan fic!</p><p>Edit: main plot has reached its destination (at Chapter 11) so onwards with exploring this world through smaller plot lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis McCready/Gus McCready, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold winter’s night. During winter, the bees usually cluster up into a tight knit buzz, humming an orchestra that Waverly Earp eagerly anticipates every day. That night was just like any other. Waverly sits outside the McCready house, sipping a cup of tea by the fire, listening to the bees and waiting for Wynonna to show up before Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis do. Some nights were really cold, but typical Waverly always prepared ahead of time. Nothing, however, prepared her for the night’s events.</p><p>That day Waverly woke up with the biggest smile she could muster up. She had recently dumped Champ Hardy and felt that a massive weight was lifted off of her. She didn’t have to think about being in a relationship where it felt more of an obligation than something she could invest herself in with her whole heart like her history books or her language dictionaries. Her day started off with a big, wide stretch. Waverly yawned, quickly did her bed, showered then brushed her teeth and walked down to the kitchen, following a sweet scent of vegan waffles. Upon arrival, she found that Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis left her a note which consisted of two sets of handwriting:</p><p>
  <em>Ain’t no need to worry about our whereabouts darling. Had to open Shorty’s this morning, I’ll be working until noon, then I gotta go over to Cindy’s for dinner (another unfortunate night of town gossip) - breakfast is on the table, you may have to warm it up! Uncle Curtis is -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to travel a while a way to a farm outside Purgatory. I may not be home tonight, or will make it very late, farm is going through lots of trouble. Make sure you check on the animals, especially the bees, you know how winter gets!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please make sure Wynonna behaves herself, we trust you to take care of home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis</em>
</p><p>Waverly was used to filling in domestic duties. She didn’t mind though, as it always meant she got extra time with the bees. As she went to grab some jam she found another note under it which seemed to be by Wynonna:</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully it’s you that finds this and not Gus or Curtis, because then I’d be in real trouble. You know the deal, cover for me and say I’m at Rositas again or something, they’ll understand.</em>
</p><p>Waverly felt that her life routine was like taking a steam train that never stopped, with no clear destination in mind. She laughed at this thought, recalling that Champ was a form of excitement, at least she thought, that was different from this routine. She could never, however, compare him to her bees. Never.</p><p>After placing Wynonna’s note in her pocket, she grabbed the jam and sat at the table. She ate her waffles like she does everything, slow at first to appreciate the flavours that encompass the meal and then all at once to fill her satiable desires. Waverly wrote a list of what chores to do in order from starting inside the house then on the farm. Thanks to Gus and Curtis’ cleanliness, she had little to do inside but wash a few dishes, sweep the floor, and clean Wynonna’s room. Wynonna’s room was a real workout but Waverly loved how it looked in her before and after pictures. She was always taught by the people who raised her that hard work is important and it should always be looked at as a great achievement. More than that though, Waverly enjoyed being of service to the people she loved. Even though Wynonna struggled with showing her appreciation, Waverly knew that her sister loved her just as much back.</p><p>When she finished working on the house, Waverly moved outside after changing into her overalls, singlet and probably-too-big-for-her gumboots. It was freezing at first, but Waverly knew she would warm up after she would start to work. She began on the sheep, cows, horses. She opened the barn and let them roam free. Some stayed in to clearly avoid the cold but most came rushing out, almost tumbling her over but she just laughed out loud, hugging some of the animals who scurried past her. Waverly moved to the stables and let the horses out. The horses were the slowest. Her horse was the last one out. She placed her hands around the horse’s cheeks, gently placing her forehead to theirs.</p><p>“Hey Fauna. How are you? Did you get some sleep last night? I hope you did.”</p><p>Fauna replied with a big neigh, causing Waverly to giggle louder. She walked over to the hen house, opening their hatch so they could also roam free. She collected the eggs from inside and placed them into cartons that were on the side of the house. She paused for a moment, readying herself for the honey house. She meditated with a clear mind, allowing her senses to pick up on the faint buzz amidst the sounds of all the animals. Walking over with a moderate pace she opened her eyes and suddenly heard the orchestra she loved so much. Upon stepping into the honey house she greeted her bees with the utmost love and appreciation that she always has.</p><p>“My sweet, precious, beautiful, gorgeous, incredible honey bees. How are you all doing on this lovely day?”</p><p>They became louder, some of them even exiting their boxes to fly around her. It was always these moments that Waverly felt elated, as the bees swirled around her and made her feel like the most loved person in the world. She walked over to the phonograph and placed a record on, moving the needle ever so slightly to its starting place. <em>I Can’t Help Myself by The Four Tops</em> started to play and Waverly swayed her hips to the rhythm, facing the bees. Mimicking a microphone, Waverly placed her knuckled hand near her mouth and sang along with the music, pointing to the bees as her directed audience:</p><p>
  <em>Sugar pie honey bunch</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know that I love you!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can’t help myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love you andddddd nobody else!</em>
</p><p>Waverly felt like life was at its highest point, dancing along with her bees for as long as she could. Amidst the sweat and twirls, Waverly thought to herself that life right now may be a steam train, but its moments like these that made the mundanity of life ever more bearable. She may not have had anyone to share this elation with, but she knew the bees were there to record this memory with her.</p><p>Finishing up on the rest of the chores at the farm, Waverly washed herself up from the day’s remnants. She spent the rest of her afternoon and early evening reading, drinking tea and crafting. She knitted a scarf for Wynonna, knowing it would probably end up on the floor one way or another. When evening approached, she set up the fire pit, made herself tea and sat with a book by her side to read when she felt nature had enough of her appreciation.</p><p>It was nearing midnight and the fire was slowly fading into a mere pit of charcoal and ash. Waverly went inside to grab an extra blanket, waiting for one of her family members to come home. When Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis said they were going to be late, she did not think this late and wondered especially why Gus was not home yet, but assumed it was because she went to Curtis, wherever he was. Wynonna was either with Doc or Dolls, but Waverly stopped guessing when they both became a big part of Wynonna’s life.</p><p>Waverly began to doze off. As the wind picked up, the buzz became quieter. On the verge of falling asleep, Waverly jolted up at the sound of gliding footsteps and groaning sounds. At this point the moon was shifting between hiding behind the clouds and shining its light on her surroundings. The sounds were getting closer, and Waverly began to feel afraid thinking it was a wolf or some other wild, nocturnal animal. She then heard a cry</p><p>“Excuse me. I need help, I’m bleeding”</p><p>Waverly tried to focus her eyes in the dark but failed to see any clear features of the person. She saw an outline approach her as they said</p><p>“I think I’m going to faint”</p><p>Without warning, the person fell into Waverly, knocking them both down to the ground, Waverly trying her best to prevent any pain from occurring. Waverly picked both of them up, carrying the person inside the house and placing them on the couch. Turning on the lights, Waverly said “who are you?”. Waverly widened her eyes at who was on her couch as they slowly fell asleep whispering the words</p><p>“Nicole”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of dialogue in this one! A comment on the last one was worried about Gus and Curtis. Don't worry! They will just be a big part to Waverly's story and I am currently establishing too many things early in this fic that they would probably take a whole chapter. I guess a lot of the early questions will be answered throughout the fic anyway... read end notes for the more technical stuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing noon when Waverly woke up to the sounds of a gunshot. She quickly jumped out of bed, put her slippers on and ran down stairs as fast as she could. When she made it to the living room her jaw dropped when she saw Wynonna pointing peacemaker at their visitor. </p><p>“Wynonna! Don’t point your gun at her!”</p><p>“Waverly if you don’t mind I am trying to make her make her peace!”</p><p>Waverly looked to Nicole, who was shifting her gaze between Waverly and Wynonna with her hands up as if she were being arrested. </p><p>“So, you gonna make your peace or not?”</p><p>“Wynonna put that gun down. This is Nicole. I let her in last night, she needed a place to stay. She might have just bled to death if I didn’t let her stay here and patch her up”</p><p>Wynonna whispered but Nicole could hear everything.</p><p>“Look Waverly, I know you are all ‘let’s help those in need’ because Gus and Curtis are into all that hippie help other people hoo hah but I certainly am not. You can’t just trust everyone these days! They aren’t even here so I am in charge”</p><p>“We are not hippies! We are farmers who love Purgatoryand help its people whenever they need us. That is exactly what they’re doing now, somewhere on the outskirts of town going out of their way to help someone. And you simply can’t be in charge if you are barely home, you don’t know anything about running a farm”</p><p>“I have never seen her around Purgatory, and I see everyone. I am everywhere. Nedley may be the sheriff of this town but no one else looks over it like me. I have eyes everywhere Waverly, even when whiskey has my sight looking like I need to thickest lenses of glasses”</p><p>Nicole reacted to this strongly, but screeched in pain as she held a hand to her injury. She spoke,</p><p>“Ouch. AH. Nedley? Ow, ow, ow. I was on my way here to Purgatory to see Nedley, he offered me the job to take his position in a few months time. Thought I’d - Ouch - come here early to buy an apartment and meet the town folks”</p><p>Wynonna offered a glance at Waverly,  but kept peacemaker directly aiming for Nicole’s head. She stage whispered once more.</p><p>“How do we know she’s not lying. Waverly, you know how I feel about strangers”</p><p>Wynonna and Waverly looked at Nicole. The air filled with the buzz in presence of the silence that dared threaten them. Waverly stared at Nicole while hearing her bees sing. She knew that somehow, the bees knew Nicole was here too, but welcomed her much more than her sister.</p><p>“Wynonna. I need you to know that I trust her. I trust her and I just know Aunt Gus and Curtis will too. If it makes you feel any better you can ask her questions, but please Wynonna, let her rest first” She glanced at Nicole, “she is seriously injured, I think she broke some ribs. I don’t know what from, and she can explain later, but now she needs rest”.</p><p>Wynonna put peacemaker down and with a suspicious look given to Nicole she ran up to her room, but not without stopping at the stairs</p><p>“Okay Waverly. If you say so. I need to go out, Dolls and I are going to Shorty’s. I’ll ask for Gus. But when I come back I am coming with a list of questions. If I don’t like her answers she is not staying. And for god’s sake if she does stay we are putting her in the honey house. I knew that bed would come in handy one day”</p><p>Waverly nodded and slowly walked over to Nicole with a slight yawn. She insisted Nicole lay down, but made sure at a slow pace, as to avoid the pain of her injuries.<br/>
“I can leave. I had booked a hotel. Accommodation at Shorty’s actually. Your sister clearly doesn’t want me here. I am really grateful for your hospitality ple-”</p><p>“Don’t be silly Nicole. You are here and you stay. I need to change your bandages once you wake up so it doesn’t get infected. You will wake up to a big meal because you will be hungry. Wynonna is right though, I do want to know how you are like this. But you can stay as long as you like. I will call Shorty’s and pretend I am you so you are not losing money. You will need to move to the honey house tonight though, the bees will be loud but I promise they are very nice! There is also a - Nicole?”</p><p>Nicole was fast asleep with Waverly not knowing how much she actually heard of her speech. Waverly for a brief moment admiring the beauty spot beneath Nicole’s left eye. She smiled but quickly jumped at the sound of Wynonna slamming the front door</p><p>“See you never!” </p><p>Nicole shifted at the sound but stayed asleep much to Waverly’s surprise.</p><p>Waverly skipped having tea, not wanting to wake Nicole up with the sound of the kettle. She warmed up leftover waffles from the day before. Waverly found that leftovers somehow performed better than fresh food. Somehow age proved to add a different flavour to it. She wondered when Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis were home, but didn’t worry because she knew they had each other. After breakfast, she went about her usual routine with the animals.</p><p>Upon opening the honey house, the bees swarmed away and out toward her home.</p><p>“You guys can’t go in there. Strictly off limits! My beautiful bees, someone is asleep in there and they can’t be disturbed!”</p><p>Unfortunately, Waverly left a window open and the bees found their way inside. Waverly ran to the house assuming that Nicole was going to hurt herself trying to run away from them and she couldn’t allow that to happen. It was a shock, then, when she found her way into the house that Nicole was up smiling and reaching her hands out for the bees to walk along her skin. Nicole talked to the queen bee</p><p>“Wow. You are one ethereal queen. Your highness, thank you for blessing me with your presence.”</p><p>Waverly half smiled at that, not because of a lack of energy but rather because she was too much in awe. Nicole looked to Waverly with a big, closed-eyed smile as the bees slowly flew out of the window and back into the honey house.</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“The queen never leaves the nest. But here you are having just been blessed with the queen right in the palm of your hand. And the bees. They never swarm like that in winter, they never leave their box for anything”</p><p>“Maybe I have special bee powers. I’ve always been known to attract a queen or two. May just be the reason I’m here with you”</p><p>Waverly immediately blushed. What just happened? Thinking she just made things awkward, Nicole changed the conversation.</p><p>“Oh, so uh hey, I, um- I am feeling well-rested now, and I’d love to help you out on the farm, but I am also really, really hungry, so is there anything to eat”</p><p>“Yes! Of Course! What do you like? Most of the food we have here is vegan. Wynonna has some stuff but because she is in charge of her own meals, she forgets to write a list of what she wants and what she does have here is probably off by now. Sorry”</p><p>“Hey that is totally fine! Vegan food is right by me. I am sure anything cooked by you is amazing”<br/>
Shy, Waverly felt embarrassed and immediately tried to deflect the compliment,</p><p>“Oh. Aunt Gus taught me all I know. Would not know anything about cooking without her. Once I decided to become vegan, they joined me. Obviously it has been difficult to go through the process of it living on a farm and all. It’s hard to keep a farm running without animal agriculture, but with other jobs, we have managed to persevere without exploiting any of them. They are kind of just all our pets now. Uncle Curtis still eats eggs sometimes though, so we collect them for him and Wynonna”</p><p>Waverly stopped herself from going any further, recalling how Champ would fall asleep if any conversation began to involve the process of how things worked,</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to talk a whole lot there”</p><p>“I was seriously so ready for more! You did not talk too much at all, I enjoy learning about you and this place, even if Wynonna hates me”</p><p>“Wynonna doesn’t hate you, she just has trust issues and only really trusts two people in this world other than me: Doc and Dolls. I won’t even get into the story there, because that is just a whole lotta complicated”</p><p>Waverly and Nicole chatted the rest of the day. After helping out Waverly when physically possible, Nicole had a shower, wincing at every ounce of pain from her bruised and battered body. Waverly waited outside the bathroom, ready to patch Nicole up. Nicole came out of the shower with just a tower and was led to Willa’s room.</p><p>“Whose room is this?”</p><p>“This is Willa’s. She doesn't live with us anymore, ran away with some weirdo named Bobo who is Uncle Curtis' age”</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Please don’t apologise. Admittedly, I was happy that she left. She was always so mean to me. Enough about me, take your towel off so I can start wrapping!”</p><p>“Waverly Earp how demanding!”</p><p>Waverly laughed. She was used to seeing other women’s bodies after cheer practice in high school. It was not nakedness that freaked her out but rather she found the concept of vulnerability a nakedness she could not bare. She was particularly on edge seeing Nicole’s injuries scattered all over her body. This caused a more curious Waverly to wonder what happened. </p><p>Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath on her. It was warm and occasionally stronger whenever Nicole winced.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to move so much, it just hurts at certain moments”</p><p>“It’s okay. You look super bashed up. Seriously, I wonder what you went through last night”</p><p>“Well, I don’t actually know”</p><p>Waverly stopped immediately, causing Nicole to wince louder in pain at the sudden movement.</p><p>“Sorry again! but what did you just say? How do you not know? How are you going to answer Wynonna’s questions? She will have a billion”</p><p>“I barely remember walking here last night. The last thing I remember is driving on the road to Purgatory and a few kilometres before I was meant to see the welcome sign my memory just stops. I have tried to force myself to remember but it just makes my head hurt a whole lot. I think I will have a better chance tomorrow”</p><p>Waverly didn’t reply to Nicole's statement. She had no idea what to say. She finished Nicole’s bandages and averted her eyes while handing Nicole clothes.<br/>
“These will fit, just might be the right size. It’s actually Uncle Curtis’ old clothes, before he got fat”</p><p>They both giggled. Somehow Nicole marvelled at how much Waverly loved her family.</p><p>“Thank you Waverly, seriously. You truly are a queen.” </p><p>Anytime Nicole complimented Waverly, her stream train stopped in their tracks.</p><p>“Okay, okay enough bee language. Wynonna will probably be here soon since she has someone to see but until then I can show you the honey house and its many surprising perks. At this time I am usually sitting by the fire waiting for Aunt Gus or Uncle Curtis but it looks like they may be out for another night. And look, the honey house is loud during Winter so if you want I can try to sneak you in”</p><p>“Waverly, I appreciate that but if I’m staying here I may as well deal with the bees. They love me already anyway so I am sure they will whisper”</p><p>“They do” A smile grew on Waverly's thinking face.</p><p>Upon arrival, Wynonna let Doc into the home, much to Waverly’s disapproval. Dolls always knew how to clean up after himself, but when Doc was over, he would be so passive about his actions and make a mess even unintentionally. </p><p>“Hey Darlin’ I hope you are doing fine this winter evening. Heard you had a friend. A girlfriend”</p><p>“Girlfriend? What? No I don’t? Just a friend F-R-I-E-N-D. Friend”</p><p>“What you on Waverly, that is what I meant. A friend who is a girl. Isn’t it normal these days to call friends who are girls, girlfriends?”</p><p>“Oh yes. Right. Wait, where is Wynonna?”</p><p>“In the honey house. Said she needed to give the bees a sweet talkin to”</p><p>Waverly left Doc in the house, scurried to the honey house, hoping Wynonna hadn’t shot Nicole yet. Before she made it, Wynonna came running out with flailing arms.</p><p>“Are you kidding me mother fu- shit! Get off me!”</p><p>Waverly started giggling as she guided her bees back unto the honey house as Wynonna puffed at her words</p><p>“I shouldn’t have suggested the honey house. I was just about to go in with my detective notepad and ask the ginger what’s up. But the bees weren’t having it. God dammit Waverly I think I got stung. Stop laughing!”</p><p>“Serves you right Wynonna. See! Even the bees are helping Nicole, and if the bees say something, which is clearly that Nicole can be trusted, then we have to listen”</p><p>“Say whatever you want, the bees just hate me. I won’t keep Doc waiting, but you bet your ass that Nicole and I are going to have a nice breakfast tomorrow”</p><p>Wynonna left, rubbing where she supposedly got stung. Waverly guided her bees back to the honey house and saw that Nicole was actually asleep. Waverly turned off the lights to the honey house,</p><p>“Goodnight my beautiful bees. And uh- goodnight Nicole, I hope you have the sweetest dreams, I mean you are surrounded by honey after all. Okay, Waverly, shut up”</p><p>Waverly jumped into her bed. In the darkness of her room, Wynonna and Doc were making lots of noises, mostly drunk chatter, but all she could think about was the honey house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peace and Love,<br/>T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some wynaught!! Plus a little Robin/Jeremy cameo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“WAVERLY, BREAKFAST!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aunt Gus? Waverly made her way downstairs and much to her surprise, found Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, a plate left out for Waverly. She noticed two plates in the kitchen sink, one that was definitely Wynonna’s with all the gunk smeared around it, and one that looked licked clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you two get here? What time is it? Were you the only ones who ate breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus looked over to Curtis with a smirk as if to remind themselves of why they love Waverly so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, sit down. Eat, I am sure you need it for the past few days holding up the fort for us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Waverly sat down, Curtis began answering her questions,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To answer your questions, we got here early this morning, it is near noon now, we are surprised you didn’t get up before us. When we got here, Wynonna’s lights were still on and we came across one of her man friends and let’s just say it was a pleasant surprise”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus roared with laughter “Made him leave with my shotgun, hat covering his and all” but noticed a concern still covering Wasverly’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Nicole. Her and Wynonna are on their way to see Randy now to tal-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Curtis! We cannot trust Wynonna with her, I’m taking my jeep and heading over there now to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now, Waverly. Wynonna may have her… ways. But serves as punishment for bringing a boy over. It's also a win-win for her, Randy will give her all the confirmation that she needs”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing that got Nicole was actually right near the outskirts of the farm we were helping out. Apparently they have been havin some troubles with their crops. Had to get Gus over to help with the animals. We believe whatever it is, is coming towards Purgatory, so we want to be here to protect the animals, and with Nicole, I guess the town needs protecting too. You know how important that is to Wynonna”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly nodded in agreement but was still wary of her sister. She didn’t want Nicole to be scared away, there was still so much to learn about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the car trip to the Purgatory Police Department was nothing short of awkward with tension, a lot of it. Wynonna felt inferior to Nicole in a way and this made her keep shifting around in her driver’s seat. Despite being acutely aware of Waverly being everyone’s favourite, she always hoped that any newcomer would favor her. Being the middle child and all, Wynonna wasn’t as spoiled as her sisters. She felt she only mattered to people when the curse existed, it was what garnered attention from the town’s folks. Ever since ending the curse, Wynonna struggled with who she was. She felt that she needed to take a trip to another country, but the thought of leaving her family ached in a way she never considered. She had more experience now, and loss too much to bare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop moving around so much, you’re making me uncomfortable just being uncomfortable like that. You’re also driving and that could cause an accident”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna looked at Nicole, then quickly back to the road straightening up the wheel. She paused before replying, analysing Nicole’s clear logical personality traits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I nearly killed you when we first met, but I promise peacemaker lets you out with a quick, painless death. A shot to the head and you’re sent to hell”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew this was probably not the best thing to say, but Wynonna struggled with social interaction. For the most part, she struggled with trying to come across as funny, not something to be feared, but she was also used to not having to deal with more people to care about which was real difficult for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I appreciate that I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any ideas though, I still don’t entirely trust you, I just have to because Waverly likes you, and if what Gus and Curtis say is true, I hope to god I don’t have to waste a bullet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly likes me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to answer Nicole’s question. She left it unanswered, though it seemed Nicole’s question was rhetoric and really to herself. Wynonna shared a quick glance her way and noticed how she was observing Purgatory from her car window. In this way, Wynonna wished she was Nicole for that moment, a passenger rather than a driver being able to see Purgatory for the first time. She wondered what someone like Nicole saw from the outside, and if in that picture she mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To avoid any more tension, Wynonna turned on the radio, picking up on the police signal that was definitely illegal to have in her car. Sharing an awkward smile Nicole’s way. She quickly changed the channel, to the only other signal Purgatory had to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Purgatory citizens, this is Robin”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Jeremy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is GRC Radio and we hope you are having a lovely afternoon. Before we put on some music for you guys we had some news coming in from Sheriff Nedley. He says to stay alert. God knows what winter animals may come knocking on your door at night. Jeremy, would you like to tell us what song we will be listening to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! This song comes from Irma Thomas, the Soul Queen of New Orleans. Why are we listening to her? I don’t know, Robin loves his jazz”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point everyone in Purgatory was used to the antics between Robin and Jeremy on their drive to work every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, this song is Anyone Who Knows What Love Is. We hope you have a wonderful rest of your day. We will be here forever, I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the song began to play, Wynonna felt particularly emotional hearing the lyrics but she couldn’t quite pinpoint why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can blame me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to shame me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And still I'll care for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can run around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even put me down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still I'll be there for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, Wynonna was shocked by the immediate embrace between Nedley and Nicole shared while she received a good old professional handshake. Nedley tipped his stetson at the women before welcoming them into his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Haught, as I live and breathe! You smelt like vanilla-dipped donuts then and you still do now. How does someone smell the same as they did at four years old huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna had no idea how to react to the relationship between Nedley and Nicole. She was already taken aback by the familiarity and memory between them. She felt that she was invaded on something personal that she had no knowledge about. As they sat down at his desk, Nedley offered both the women donuts with Wynonna accepting happily and Nicole declining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I am sure both Gus and Curtis filled you in on what’s happening. That’s why I am appointing you two to work together. I don’t know how much you guys know of each other but Gus and Curtis said you are real smitten which makes me happy. All I need you to do is patrol around town every once in a while. I offer you a police cruiser Nicole but you guys might need something more stealthy. I can look into it, ask Dolls if he has anything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other with widened eyes but refused to say anything as to not disappoint Nedley. Wynonna eventually however spoke up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I just patrol with Dolls or Doc? They know Purgatory better than Nicole. No offense Nicole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None taken, I actually agree with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s the point. I am sure you’ve heard I want Nicole to be the next sheriff, she needs to get to know this town a bit better, and you’re a great teacher Wynonna. Anyhow I gotta head out, have some teenagers to deal with, but you guys better sort some stuff out. I want you out there as soon as possible. Maybe you can use that car of yours Wynonna, has a police radio and everything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nedley left, Wynonna let out a burst of laughter, barely containing herself. Nicole laughed too, but stopped when her ribs began to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really thought no one knew about that police radio. I guess it would make sense for me to have it legally but I have it just in case I want to let loose a little without some old man looking over me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, you do realise I’m a cop right, I don’t need to hear about you breaking the law”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course, you’re a narc Haught-shot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do away with nicknames as you please, I am used to them all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they left the building Wynonna turned a different direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m off to Shorty’s, I need a whiskey. Doc is probably there to, need to finish off from where we left off last night”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross! What about me? How do I get back to the farm? Waverly might need help with the farm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, either come with me or take these keys and skedaddle out of here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now this was a real dilemma for Nicole. She wanted so bad to see Waverly again, but was prepared to hang out with Wynonna to understand her better, maybe even get a few brownie points with the town she was going to become sheriff of. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, question: Do you think that the wynaught relationship is developing too fast? Should it go slower / should Wynonna be more cautious? I have written her at a time of her life when she is on the cusp of self-growth and change, but I still want it to be semi-realistic I guess.</p><p>Peace and Love,<br/>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More wynaught, and a tinge of Wayhaught.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole decided to go with Wynonna. She couldn’t deny the natural pull towards Waverly, but could sense that she needed to win Wynonna over if they were to live together. Before she knew it, Wynonna was dancing up on the pool table, at least seven shots down. Nicole had no idea how to react to this wild Wynonna, but noticed the patrons of Shorty’s were used to this and absolutely loved Wynonna’s antics. Nicole had little to do really. She tried to keep up small talk with the town’s folks, see what they’re like, but everytime she met someone knew, they’d focus on Wynonna and totally forget who Nicole was. She ended up at the bar, alone, until Dolls joined her, with Doc behind the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dolls, Xavier Dolls. It's nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc tipped his hat, “Nice to see you again future-sheriff Haught”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole faced Doc, simultaneously flicking glances over at Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s it like having Wynonna as a girlfriend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to her surprise, both the men said in unison “a wild ride” They laughed together, sharing inside jokes that just sounded like a cryptic language Nicole couldn’t quite understand. She observed how the men were comfortable in this position, with each other and Wynonna. Doc and Dolls started telling her stories about when they first found out Wynonna was seeing both of them. They said it felt odd at first, but barely became a competition. They both loved Wynonna the most in the world, yes as a lover, but mostly as a friend and they loved each other even more for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Nicole chatting with her friends, Wynonna immediately stopped trying to fit a pool ball in her mouth and came over to her friends and Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, you already stole my sister and Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. Don’t steal my boy-” Wynonna looked at Dolls and Doc confused between the two “my friends”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could reply, Wynonna was being called over again by a group of patrons asking her to chug! chug! Chug! Doc and Dolls looked at each other then at Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Wynonna may seem quite… like Wynonna. Whenever she meets new people her first line of defence is either that gun of hers or some really dirty joke. She takes a while to open up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc nodded in agreement,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stubborn flower, that woman. Took both Dolls and I at least fifthteen dates each before it became less about whiskey and sex and more about a romantic dinner to get to know each other, beyond our bodies”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we are trying to say is that Wynonna has spent her whole life defending herself and her family. She always has her defenses up first, probably second as well. She wants to make sure you won’t leave without her having any control over it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna joined them after feeling tired, laying on Dolls’ shoulder and resorting to a power nap. Dolls appeared to fall asleep with her, both of them leaning on each other for support. Nicole watched to see how Doc reacted to this but saw he didn’t even share a side glance over and rather focused on doing a good job cleaning the glasses and serving others at the bar. This went on until Gus and Curtis entered the bar, greeted with cheers by the patrons. Nicole thought at this moment that their family were loved by the whole town and for a brief moment hoped she didn’t have competition when it came to Waverly. Gus waved before entering the staffroom to grab her gear and headed over to give Nicole a quick hug. Curtis sat at the bar aside his friends and gave Nicole a quick nod. Gus grabbed Nicole hands and came closer so she could hear her amongst the bar talk,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You best leave and get on home now darlin. Waverly’s been telling me all about your stay, how you have helped out around the farm and how she wants you to continue staying as long as you need, which is fine by Curtis and I. Take Wynonna’s car home, I’ll tell Doc and Dolls to take care of her and she’ll be right. You’re welcome to stay in the honey house or in Willa’s room, though I am sure both have their perks. Bees will be loud though, only Waverly seems to tolerate them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I truly appreciate your kindness Gus. Truly. And please, I want to continue helping out with the farm as much as I can. I promise I’ll be out of your way as soon as I get my affairs into order”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now don’t be silly Nicole. However, Waverly does enjoy your company out on the farm and we do like having things run smoothly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Wynonna will be okay? With me taking her car? I am pretty sure mine is okay to drive, however Nedley said it is missing a few important parts”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want you home safe. Now go on before I change my mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was out on her merry way, but not without stopping at Nedley’s again to pick up her stuff, or really what was left of it back at wherever she ended up. Her memory was still blurry of the night but picked up after she saw her car. The only thing she doesn’t seem to remember is what this thing looked like, but promised Nedley she would tell him any details as soon as her mind decided to replace missing pieces. Her and Nedley shared a few words before her departure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nedley. I wanted to say do you really think I’d be a good sheriff for Purgatory? I mean, I was just at Shorty’s, and most people seemed disinterested in me. I really don’t know if I’d be able to form any kind of connection with them in the next few months”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, you know I’ve been here more years than you’ve been alive. This town may be as stubborn as a mule but I’ll be damned if they didn’t fall in love with you. I promise they’ll come around. And when you least expect it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her drive home, Nicole looked around Wynonna’s car. Without worrying about whether or not she was being watched she noticed all the little details Wynonna engraved throughout her vehicle. The steering wheel in particular had a lot of scratches in it and Nicole thought maybe it was from digging nails into it, either by stress induced driving or something else she’d rather avoid thinking about. When the sun started to set and threatened Nicole’s sight, she put down the sun visor and in the mirror she found a picture of young Wynonna and Waverly with a chuck off the side missing. Nicole assumed it was a place where Willa once resided but was ripped off once she left. She parked the car to get a better look at the picture. Once she did, she turned it over and found a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Baby Girl,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully I don’t die because this car explodes because I really hope you get this note if I die via some other typical Wynonna method. I’m sorry I was too reckless and probably died without telling you first. I love you more than anyone and anything in this entire world and I hope you go on living, not waiting around for me to come home like Mama or Willa. I’m probably in hell with Daddy now so wish me luck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Wynonna</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole placed the photo in its original spot, making sure it was in the exact position Wynonna had it in. She felt that she intruded on Wynonna and regretted engaging with her note and the photo. Despite this guilt, Nicole was gifted with an insight into Wynonna atop of her conversation with Doc and Dolls earlier. Sure, she might of had a gun pointed at her, but some part of her felt that Wynonna wouldn’t have pulled the trigger, that she simply didn’t feel like being the one with a gun anymore. Nicole knocked herself out of this thought, refusing to analyse Wynonna too quickly, too soon. Being a detective was a great job, but when it came to real life, she wanted her heart to do the talking, not so much her brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the farm, Nicole noticed Waverly by the fire reading a book. Waverly didn’t notice Nicole until she was a few steps away, in the book’s world wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy moly guacamole! Nicole! Warn a girl before you approach”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Waverly, you looked so involved in that book I didn’t wanna disturb you. Wait, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Franny and Zooey</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>J.D Salinger</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is one of my favourite authors. I finished all his books when I was eighteen. That’s my favourite”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole began to mimic the book, with Waverly finishing her sentence,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Your heart, Bessie,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is an autumn garage. Sit down with me, the fire is warm and if you can hear the bees are loud tonight. Willa’s room is a bit dusty but I can empty her stuff for yours if you like”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Waverly, but I actually like listening to the bees. Besides, they get quiet a minute or two after I play a few records”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly and Nicole sat together until the wind picked up, slowly putting out the fire that kept them warm. When this happened, Waverly nestled herself closer to Nicole, being allowed to without further pressure of anything more. They stayed like this until Waverly walked Nicole to the honey house, placing a record on with Nicole permission and asking her a question,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just dance, I don’t know. Move your body, sway your hips”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I guess. I’m not really a fast dancer”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow dance with me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole could protest, Waverly had her arms around Nicole’s neck and they both started moving to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glenn Miller’s Moonlight Serenade</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The song didn’t have any words but Waverly always imagined dancing to it under the moon. Nicole had her hands as high as she could on Waverly’s waist, hoping she hadn’t made her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the music continued, so did Nicole and Waverly as they continued to sway. They both weren’t quite sure what was happening between them but hoped that the moment could linger just a little longer than it was supposed to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do peeps think about the Dolls / Doc / Wynonna dynamic? It's very much a reflection of how I feel about them. I am not on any team or side because I love them both as individuals and with Wynonna. I also don't want to have two guys fighting over trying to win a girl who isn't a damsel in distress. Hence why I tried to put emphasis on a more friendly rather than sexual chemistry between them.</p><p>Peace and Love,<br/>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A whole chapter dedicated to Wayhaught? I think yes. Also, a little rewrite of history for all the gays. I am a little nervous about revealing this chapter but PLEASE tell me how you feel about it, even if its bad!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nicole, I know it’s late but I was wondering if I could show you a little something that means a lot to me. It’s not too far and we’ll be back in no time”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it means something to you, it will to me. However, it’s cold out there, are you sure you’ll be fine out? Can I bring my blanket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring your pillows too, actually those are perfect” Waverly was excited to show Nicole a piece of her world and was grateful for the way Nicole didn’t make her feel like a burden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole smiled at Waverly and followed her out into the dark. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand, both out of a desire to and to guide her under the quivering moonlight. They saw that only the front porch light was on, presumably to usher in Waverly when the time came. Waverly took Nicole over a bend that was reached through a secret path behind the barn. The girls found themselves navigating through trembling aspen, Nicole making sure to stay close so as to not become lost but to provide warmth for Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what seemed a few minutes, the girls finally reached a destination. Within the trembling aspen a clear area resembling a circle surrounded a giant Fir tree. Nicole was amazed by its size and was surprised they couldn’t see it from the farm. Despite her tall stature she found herself feeling belittled by the tree. Waverly noticed her gaze and squeezed her hand harder to reassure not to be afraid. On the tree was a beat down tree house. The outside looked fine, but you could see that it was probably as old as the tree. Nicole made a note in her head that she will fix it with the necessary power tools, especially if it meant a lot to Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna know a secret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure of a secret by Miss Waverly Earp?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get inside and I’ll show you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way up was via an old ladder and a rope with it to help its users up. Upon entering the treehouse, Waverly put on a few candles, lanterns and a mixture of the both that made a small chandelier above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a secret, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly giggled but nodded no,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is cool, but give me your hand and I’ll show you something even cooler”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole happily gave her hand to Waverly and was guided to the middle tree where Waverly used Nicole fingers to trace a love heart with the letters W + N in them. Nicole was taken aback and felt the only way to react was to joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly, I like you but please let me take you out on a date first before our love is solidified in an engraved heart in a secret treehouse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly laughed out loud this time. Nicole thought in this moment she had the most beautiful smile to grace this Earth. Her eyes smiled with her mouth and she looked incredibly happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No silly! My great great grandfather Wyatt Earp. This is, or rather was, his treehouse. His and Nicholas Clanton”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Weren’t the Clantons enemies of the Earps? And who is Nicholas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are correct. However there was once a time when they weren’t. That’s where Nicholas comes in. All the history books refuse to believe it, but I found this treehouse when I was little, and”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly grabbed a shoebox of letters scribbled with handwriting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was here with it. They are letters, all from Nicholas but one. Wyatt’s last letter that I assume he never sent, or the Clantons got rid of that chance”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was both actively listening and appreciating Waverly’s breadth of knowledge. Watching her in this way put her in a state of awe of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These letters are full of amazing stories, ups and downs, a love story that wanted so badly to happen amidst the chaos of their worlds. You can see from start to finish that Nicholas and Wyatt were in love and doing god knows what in this treehouse. This is their sanctuary”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Waverly got the last letter out, a tear came to her eye and Nicole moved closer to her, anchoring her body with her arms. Waverly didn’t mind one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this one. It’s so sad. Wyatt finally says I love you to Nicholas. He lets out all his emotions, all these pent up feelings he couldn’t share like Nicholas did before it was too late. I tried to do more research and found that Nicholas died before the fight at the O.K Corral. My theory is that his brothers found out that he was gay and killed him. Their own brother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly was weeping at this point and Nicole found herself crying with her but they both found solace in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you do that? Now, I don’t know what it’s like. I haven’t had to deal with that stuff like Wynonna, but love could have saved Wyatt. It could have prevented him from killing the Clantons and McLaurys that day. We Earps have always played the game of survival and that’s why I love Wynonna to the ends of this Earth. She may not seem interested but I know she loves people just the same back”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly and Nicole stayed chatting for as long as they could, before Waverly began to fall asleep. Nicole shook her up and helped her down from the treehouse. She asked Waverly if she wanted to be piggybacked back to the farm and Waverly replied yes, falling asleep on her back. Nicole thought she was a cute sleeper. Upon reaching the house, Nicole placed Waverly in her bed under all her bonus blankets. Waverly noticed Nicole leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Waves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep with me please. You keep me warm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all those blankets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Waverly giggled but was already falling asleep again, “we left your blanket at the treehouse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we did. Well scooch over”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was happily the big spoon, fitting behind Waverly like the last piece in a puzzle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got work for the next few days YAY me so apologies if I don't update and seem MIA. </p><p>Peace and Love,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna, Doc and Dolls, Wayhaught, and Wynaught with another Robin and Jeremy cameo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wynonna woke up in Dolls’ arms breathing in the aftershave she knew too well. After the many nights spent in Dolls’ bed, Wynonna grew used to his snoring. It wasn’t like she could say anything, she snorted during her sleep. She unwrapped herself from the bed after sharing a short peck with her lover. Wynonna was used to being hungover that it became normality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked downstairs, finding some leftover pizza in the fridge. Sitting at the bench on a stool, one arm became a rest for her to doze off to as she ate, literally falling asleep a few times. Doc came up behind her, hugging her in his rugged arms from behind and kissing her left cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Nonnie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you know I hate that name John”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotta nice ring to it - Nonnie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc smiled a smile real big, accompanied by a thumbs up shining his ring. Wynonna couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep on the couch last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I had a wonderful sleep as always. Dolls set it up for me and I do not lie when I say he is the best bed setter-upperer I have met”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear being that good he should have a bigger bed that could fit all three of us on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be a hot mess if I do say so myself. Now, miss, would you like a coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh John Henry Holliday I know why they call you Doc now. You know the best medicine for me babe”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black, three sugars coming up! I guess I shall brew Dolls’ one as well, I am assuming he’ll be down for work soon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Doc refer to work jolted Wynonna up from her sleep state, slapping herself in the head in her stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! Where’s Nicole? I’m supposed to patrol with her today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dolls walked in kissing Wynonna’s right cheek and reassured her that Nicole made her way home in her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drop you off back at the farm unless you’re meeting Nicole somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the alcohol in her system, Wynonna found it difficult to remember the details shared yesterday but eventually came to a conclusion that they were to meet at the police station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna sat with her lovers for the rest of their time available together. It was spent laughing at Doc’s ‘kiss the chef’ apron and Wynonna’s various dirty jokes. Who knew how many sexual jokes you could make about one piece of pizza crust. The three people sat in that kitchen as they did almost every morning, each in different trajectories of their lives but found they intersected when they were all together like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the farm, Waverly and Nicole woke up in the same position they fell asleep in. Waverly couldn’t quite describe the stir she felt in her stomach. It was there when she was with Champ but this one felt a little different. When she was around Champ, she found that she had to use more brain power to substitute for the lack of his. Away from him she felt she was no longer holding onto excess luggage atop of hers. If love was about two people becoming one, Champ’s arrogance and lack of empathy was not what she intended to fall into. Nicole gave Waverly a level of comfortability she had never felt before. One that Waverly wanted so bad to be around all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could savour being wrapped in between her sheets with Nicole for the morning, Nicole began to slide out thinking Waverly was asleep. Doing it as gently as possible as not to awake a supposedly asleep Waverly, Nicole shifted, but a tight grip on her left arm kept her from moving further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got cold feet already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laughed, grabbing Waverly’s hand back, holding it up to her cheek and tilting her head into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually my feet are very warm thanks to these bonus blankets. They do, however, need to get a move on as they are patrolling with Wynonna today. I don’t want to be late on the first day of work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, I can assure you that Wynonna will probably be a few hours late. Always is. Nedley thinks it’s better than nothing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case I guess I could spend a little more time laying with you. But seriously I got to clean myself up and get my uniform on which is all the way in the honey house. Not that that’s a bad thing! Sleeping with you last night was just a surprise. A really good one, so thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly blushed, the two sharing eye contact and smiles that could last all day long. They spent the rest of their time together chatting about the events of the past few days. This is what Waverly craved all along with Champ, an ear to listen to what her day entailed, and a return of words leaving her intrigued to know more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for me to go Waves. See you tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Do you want to go to the treehouse again? The forecast might be nice to us today and hopefully the clouds won’t cover the stars”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, the only way to find out is to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls embraced, with Waverly tightly bringing Nicole closer, arms around her neck. If hugs could speak, their one would be saying I don’t want to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not their last meeting however, as Nicole made a final pitstop in the home before leaving, saying her goodbyes to Gus, Curtis and Waverly. Waverly walked Nicole to Wynonna’s car, hugging her once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty amazing in a uniform by the way”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole winked at Waverly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to wear it just for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her drive out, Nicole adjusted her rear view mirror to Waverly in the distance who was waving with the biggest smile across her face. Nicole thought to herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For a brief moment, Nicole imagined her and Waverly Nedley’s age, Nicole as sheriff being seen off by her beautiful wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Wynonna was not late, but was rather leaning on the parking lot pole for support while she waited. Arms crossed, she hated that Dolls encouraged her to be early for once. She could not deny that some part of her was excited to annoy Nicole but was equally excited to do some patrolling, Nicole was just a bonus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nicole pulled in, Wynonna put her middle finger up, accompanied by a cheeky smirk. Nicole just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, even though I offered you the keys to my car I didn’t think you’d have the balls to do it. Turns out you did it, even without balls. Not surprised by that though, mostly surprised about how there are no scratches, thought you wouldn’t be able to drive straight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I may not be good at being straight but I am a good driver, unless I am pulled over and forced to crash on the side of the road by some weird monster no one knows yet, but thank you Wynonna I appreciate that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rapport between the two was still, to an extent, awkward. But, both were aware of the importance of their work, Purgatory was under a grave threat, one that they didn;t have the prepared tools to face yet. They needed to study it further than the evidence found at Nicole’s crash site.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna placed on her jacket with effortless style, jumping into the front seat by Nicole as she was taking off her seat belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to drive your car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I hate driving and plus with the alcohol in my system, probably not the best idea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nicole navigated her way out of the car park, the women found themselves in the least awkward position they had ever been with each other. This was short-lived however when Wynonna refused to read a map to guide Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know where we are going when I am still new to this town? Seriously, Wynonna this is why you should’ve driven”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh settle down Haught-Pot, if you’re going to be Sheriff you gotta learn one way or another. You may as well wing it and just go with the flow. It’s worked for me all these years”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being a cop doesn’t mean taking short cuts Wynonna. We can’t just wing it when Purgatory is in danger. The thing that did this” Nicole pointed at her healing sores “could do much worse if we don’t try to lessen to blow as soon as we can”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna wanted to fight back but knew Nicole was right. She nodded quietly then turned on the radio to avoid any tension from arising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone! Welcome back to GRC Radio! Robin is currently in the toilet right now so uh- okay maybe you didn’t need to know that but he will be back after this song. Playing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Cupid by Connie Francis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Better start dancing folks because Connie really gets the hips moving”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna turned the knob up much to Nicole’s initial dismay. During work, Nicole tried not to be distracted but found it difficult to stay focused when her passenger began dancing and singing along with the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid Cupid you’re a real mean guy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Wynonna shared verses and when the backing vocals came in, they’d jump in along with them. Although they were in constricted seats, they found themselves shaking their hips, along with flailing their hands in the air. Wynonna admired how Nicole managed to keep the car steady whilst dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the song ended Nicole and Wynonna began laughing hysterically, complimenting each other on their silly dance moves. Robin and Jeremy voices could be heard in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, Robin is back”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. I hope Jeremy wasn’t too awkward”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin’s line had made the girls laugh louder, with Nicole questioning Purgatory’s radio staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are the town’s only gay couple, at least the only ones out anyway. You should go on double dates, they’re Waverly’s best friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Waverly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you two seem like really close friends. Waverly can’t seem to get away from you really. Hurt her though and I’ll kill you! Haha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole reacted with a half smile but was cut short overhearing Robin and Jeremy on the radio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breaking news from the Sheriff's office. There was an accident just outside Purgatory's signage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nedley is advising you folks to stay away from leaving town for the next few days and staying in your homes when you can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s near us, take a right here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also has a note here telling Wynonna Earp and Nicole Haught to change their radio. I wonder what that means! Anyway here is ano-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna tuned the radio to the police radio where there was an instant transmission coming from Nedley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna and Nicole, I repeat, Wynonna and Nicole. If you’re near the exit road be extra careful, something is out there. It’s daytime, why would there b-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NICOLE, WATCH OUT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole swerved the vehicle after seeing what Wynonna called out about. Sliding off the road, Wynonna grounded herself much faster than Nicole who was holding a hand to her chest with heavy, short breaths. Wynonna waved a hand in front of Nicole’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole?! Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just not expecting that. What did you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell, but we should go out and check. Grab the shotgun under your chair”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise Nicole finding out about the hidden shotgun,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I guess you never know when you need one </span>
  </em>
  <span>she joked in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls jumped out of the car and walked up back to the road which was covered in shredded wool with blood scattered across some of it. In the middle, they found a dead sheep with its eyeballs staring at them. Upon discovering this, Wynonna mimicked a vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, we can’t tell Waverly about this. She’d put herself in danger making signs to protest against whatever animal did this”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, get the shovel from my trunk, we’re going to bury all this fluff”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I do that, Wynonna could you check for tracks nearby please. This thing is close and we have to look out for each other”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked as a united front, together and passionately applied themselves to their work. After completing their tasks, they came back together to discuss their thoughts with Wynonna initiating conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This thing literally left no tracks. It’s making me question whether or not it was even here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing else would have caused that kind of damage though. Nothing natural at least. When I was burying the sheep here, it was chewed at like whoever did it had blunt, round teeth, big ones too, king of like a hippo or something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice try Sherlock-Haught but I don’t think hippopotamuses like cold weather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite knowing it was not the best time for jokes, Wynonna still found it comforting to push Nicole’s buttons a little but not short after focusing immediately on the questions spread out in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing now that whatever attacked Nicole was near or even in Purgatory, Wynonna and Nicole decided the best course of action was to drive to all the farms to warn them, as well as most of the town’s folks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Wynonna and Nicole separated ways the same way they did the day prior, with Wynonna and Shorty’s and allowing Nicole to take her car hom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet at the parking lot same time tomorrow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately Haught-shot. It’ll all be okay though, just make sure the farm stays safe please, especially Waverly. Don’t stay in the honey house tonight, better be safe than sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow is Wynonna being nice to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I am just doing my job as my baby girl’s big sister and making sure her best friend doesn't die, she couldn’t deal with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted ways, sharing an awkward fist bump that was definitely representative of whatever connection they had blossoming.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone is holding up okay! </p><p>Peace and Love,<br/>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Gus and Nicole bonding!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Bestfriends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bestfriends?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Nicole was happy about Wynonna letting her connection with Waverly grow, she was unsure herself of what exactly it was. Her mind was clouded with the fear fog spreading throughout Purgatory. Nicole felt weak. Whatever murdered the sheep she and Wynonna came across today had already hurt her, and with the responsibility of being the upcoming Sheriff upon her shoulders, Nicole felt this immense pressure to succeed. She had never really given weight to these types of things because her parents thought little of her achievements. When Nicole had won her basketball finals in her final year of high school, her parents didn’t catch on to the news until a week after. By then the elation of celebrations passed and her parents’ simple “congrats” was met with an awkward Nicole shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not like those days when Nicole’s mind cleared itself of negativity when Waverly entered in its place and made Nicole smile ear to ear. Even when the small world around them began to crumble apart, they found solace in the world that began forming between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole pulled into the driveway, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. The thought of seeing Waverly made her both incredibly nervous and shy in a way that made it difficult to compose herself. When she walked out of the car however, it was Gus that had welcomed her into the home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We heard about the sheep today, Nedley was here bout an hour ago informing us about safety measures for the farm and such. So that’s why you may have noticed Waverly is not here. She out with her Uncle Curtis collecting all the animals”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole began walking back out of the home to indicate her immediate desire to help them out,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check if they nee-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No darlin. Nicole. Please sit with me. I want to share a few words with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was surprised by Gus’ demand, the butterflies returning to her stomach but this time instilling fear within her. She gulped, finding herself conveying an unease through her tense body language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, ease up a little, I ain’t gonna bite. May seem to scare Curtis here and there but he knows is my way of loving”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus laughed at the thought of what her statement recalled. Nicole smiled in return as to suggest that she was open to receiving whatever Gus had to offer but not without nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been hurt once trying to get into Purgatory so I guess I'm scared it's a theme. I trust you though Gus, i’m just a little on edge with everything going on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what I wanted to go over with you. Waverly… She is too kind to slow down. I’d bet any money that no matter what she is out in the honey house tonight with little sleep in an attempt to keep all the animals safe… Silly but it’s what I love about her. Made me a better farmer alright”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s nerves went away almost immediately. She stood up and presented herself in a way that very much showcased her initiative as a cop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that happens Gus and somehow we can’t get her to stay in the house, I’ll stay out there with her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus smiled as if knowing Nicole was going to be up for something without needing to ask to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad darlin. You know I really appreciate you ending up at our house. The circumstances may not have been great but its effects we have welcomed. I might also add something before Curtis and Gus return”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus walked out of the kitchen, saying she’d be right back. Nicole felt as she always did in situations like these. Experience made Nicole far beyond her years and it was only after meeting Waverly that it was disrupted and she felt like a teenager again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Gus walked in, she had a box of what appeared to be a mix of things. Nicole connected her hands together like a braid, signifying she was cautious about what was being handed to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were really little, Nedley dropped you over to ours while he contacted your parents…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head, unsure of how to take this news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you came these little trinkets and the outfit you wore that day of the massacre. Plus some other clothes I bought for you the day you arrived”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to recall these memories, Nicole looked around the room, hoping to remember something from her stay. Gus observed this and wanted to reassure her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably don’t remember much, and you stayed for a few days since your parents weren’t responding to Nedley’s calls but I can tell you a few of my favourite memories”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was now more open than she had ever been with Gus, or at least she thought not knowing what kind of kid she was. Nicole’s memories were sharp and she felt a little guilt wash over her for not remembering this moment in her childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Gus, but keep it to yourself if I was a little shit, can’t have some past crimes dirtying my record now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women laughed at Nicole’s joke. For reasons unknown to Nicole, Gus smiled in a way that was different but somehow familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t gotta worry about that darlin”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus pulled out a little toy badge smiling while handing it to Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t know if you was planning to be a cop before Nedley picked you up but ever since you were on my doorstep you were running around like crazy with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with the badge, Gus bought out a water gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This thing which I was strongly against but it was only water so I let you continue running. Besides I told Curtis he was the target and when Nedley came around he took a fair few shots as well”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole held the two objects in her hands feeling the weight not of the objects, but of the weight they held in this house and supposedly in her life. She stared at how the objects were so small in her hands but how she knew one day that they fit perfectly in them. She looked up at Gus and they shared a smile with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me started on your police pyjamas you kept asking me to buy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nicole held out her clothes she thought about what her kids would look like in these and felt that feeling you get when you think about your future and settling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known that I wanted to be a cop since before I was born”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell darlin, don’t you worry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one thing left in the box for Nicole to see which appeared to be a small notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me I tried to draw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of. At first we thought it was your detective’s notebook but the day you left you gave it to us and simply said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘take care of this for me, i’m going to need it when I get back. And don’t peek because my secret detective skills will know!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which Curtis nor I have done since then”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus put her hands up not to signal defeat but to suggest her innocence. She handed it to Nicole. Both women were shocked when Waverly and Curtis walked in. Gus held her hand to her chest to soothe the scare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry honey I didn't shock you two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Nicole and I were just looking through her things”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we finally going to get a look at her secret notebook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shared glances between the three people who stood before her. She opened a chair by Nicole and rubbed her hands together as if she were getting ready for something good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what anyone is talking about but I want to see this secret notebook too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole had a worried expression upon her face, feeling just as anticipated as her counterparts but out of fear rather than excitement. Opening the book slowly, she squinted her eyes as if to attempt to block out whatever embarrassment was heading her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here goes nothing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon opening the book, Nicole found scribbles here and there of attempted drawings. Those however are not what caught everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nicole flipped through the pages one by one Gus and Curtis noted how amazing her spelling was at her young age. In her notebook were countless entries that reflected a personal diary but it was entirely about bees and the honey house. Some pages looked like this:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time 3:24PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today, bees did nothing but fly and visit flowers. My favourite stayed with me. I shall call him Ned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned! Hahaha wait until Nedley hears about this one. Maybe we shouldn’t tell him otherwise his ego will get too big”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curtis laughed at the thought of Nedley reacting to the notebook. At one point, Waverly snatched it whilst Nicole turned to Gus to talk again whilst Waverly and Curtis looked over it some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I was expecting but I’d say you have a natural connection with bees. They must think of you as their human queen..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second to Waverly of course” Nicole said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus caught Nicole smiling at Waverly as she said this. Before Nicole turned back, Gus smiled at her. Nicole didn;t catch this and immediately attempted to take back what she said out of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. Gus I don’t mean to make-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh. Don’t be silly. Half this town may be flailing about right now but having you here again is a joy. And Waverly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shared a look at the laughing faces of Curtis and Waverly, marvelling at their opposites in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though you’re the cop, she will want to protect you too’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked at Gus with soft eyes, offering a small thank you to what she said. She walked back over to Waverly and Curtis who were laughing at young Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay I know I was a nerd. But at least I know bees haven’t always loved me but I take great pride in the fact that they have enjoyed my presence here these past few days”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them shared laughs the rest of the afternoon, along with careful discussions about their current security measures. Once Wynonna joined them for dinner, they laughed again about Nicole’s stay at their home wishing they were there to see it and experience it when they were younger too. After they said their goodnights, Waverly asked Nicole to sneak into her room when it was safe to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick, Wynonna has sharp ears and will notice if you take too long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arms and once the door closed, the girls found themselves in each other’s arms feeling each breath upon their skin. They stayed like this until Waverly couldn’t take it any longer and switched on the light behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let’s jump into bed. I am super tired from today”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan for the morning? Am I sneaking back into Willa’s or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna may very well still be sleeping and Gus and Curtis haven’t caught us yet so we will be good. However, I am pretty sure they already know, I think it’s just Wynonna who would get mad. Not because of you, but her boyfriends are never allowed to stay in her bed when they are over”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly slipped into bed after Waverly turned her lights back off. Whether it was by accident or a desire to, she navigated herself onto her bed in a way that was nestled against Nicole in the same position they were the night before. As they slowly began falling to sleep, Nicole whispered some words towards Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this rate, Waverly was falling asleep real fast, and although Nicole wanted a certain answer, she was grateful for this at least because it meant if she was hurt then it would just be sleep talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know everything is crazy right now and I am still trying to work more to get some money to support myself and get myself back on track, hopefully fix my car and what not. But, maybe, if you wanted to, I mean I am not trying to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable so please tell me if I am by asking this but anyway I wanted to ask if it’s okay, if-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, you don't have to go through a whole speech to ask me on a date. If you didn’t sooner or later I would have. Just find somewhere other than Shorty’s please”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly giggled at her remark probably related to Champ’s ideal first date but before Nicole could join her Waverly fell fast asleep. Nicole had thought how she wished it was like this forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always peace and love,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reference to real life Dom in this one after watching her concert and falling deeper in awe of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can you tell me a story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked at Waverly in her arms and placed a hand on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? A Storyteller? Sure, fine I guess. Whatever floats your boat”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You float my boat”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master flirter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it. Tell me about your high school experience”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked at the ceiling and pondered about her days as a freshman and beyond. Throughout her adult life, she felt that when it came to reminiscing about high school, she always felt the need to rewrite her past, but as she was getting older and with Waverly now in her life, all she wanted was to be unapologetically herself. Nicole’s confidence was no longer masking arrogance but thrived in authenticity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was what you would call an in-betweener. I was constantly stuck between two worlds, sport and books. Sport always ended up getting the upper hand but when I say I was a total dweeb about certain things I am being honest. I used to be ashamed of admitting that but now I profess it with complete pride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about relationships? If you want to talk about that kind of stuff of course”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s where story time comes into the mix. I had this one girlfriend. First girl I ever ‘loved’. Shae was her name, Shae Pressman. I just remember this constant pressure to like guys and be with guys, until way into my second year when she was the new girl. I couldn’t quite explain it, and now I even find it difficult to actually describe what it felt like seeing her for the first time. Obviously it doesn’t compare to you, but it felt like I was finally able to feel blood flowing through my veins. Like freedom was aching to get out of my body”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s how I feel with you. Or rather than think, I know. I mean, obviously it’s different because we aren’t in high school with all the hormones and stuff. I guess what I am trying to say is that I felt that same thing with Champ, where it was like I was trying so hard to paint a picture of myself so I didn’t have to deal with the difficulty of not being Purgatory’s white picket fence girl. It was easy and I had already dealt with growing up hard”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so strange to think that there is this expectation placed on us to be eternally grateful for our parents giving us our life, when really we formed it on our own. It’s especially shitty when they failed to give us any guidance at such a fragile time in our life”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I know to be true Nicole. If I could call Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis my real parents, I would”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly stayed chatting intelligently about things until it was time to get on with the day’s errands. Although Nicole wanted nothing but to kiss her Waverly with as much passion she could muster, she felt it would be best to wait until their first date to see if Waverly was still fond of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Purgatory was like a crucible reaching boiling point, Nicole was happy about the fact she came home to the sweetest family and the most amazing Waverly. And whether or not she liked to admit it, Wynonna, her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Wynonna, by the time Nicole said her goodbyes, Wynonna was already leaning on her car with a keep up sitting on the roof. Wynonna had shades on, her usual leather jacket and latex pants. The way she sipped her cup suggested to Nicole that it was not coffee, but probably whiskey, and so Nicole opted to drive for their patrol today, which was happily agreed upon by Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as all this dies down, you’ll hear Waverly on the radio talking with Robin and Jeremy. After high school ended they gave her a segment where she discusses nerd stuff and other stuff. Don’t mind it actually, hearing my baby girl nerding it out is kinda cute”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just kinda”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was unsure about Wynonna’s awareness about her sister and her. She didn’t want to ruin what was growing between the two of them and having it be a dynamic of predator vs protector when really Nicole wanted nothing in the world but for Waverly to be safe. After saying ‘not just kinda’ she felt uncomfortable in her stomach, fearful of accidentally revealing her growing relationship with Waverly and ruining what was happening between her and Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right about that. Speaking of Waverly please don’t tell her this is whiskey. She caught me once and I got in big trouble”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I simply cannot imagine her angry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh trust me you don’t, especially if she has a shotgun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole thought it was kinda funny imaging Waverly with a shotgun. She turned the knob of the radio to GRC Radio, hoping to fill the silence of her patrol with Wynonna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey citizens of Purgatory. Maybe that’s too formal. Hey ‘dudes’ of Purgatory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dudes, dudettes and folx alike of Purgatory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Specifics aside, we know things have been feeling a little tense lately,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, if you are listening to Jeremy and I we hope to be the radio hosts you can count on to relieve some of those feelings”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the power of music! And this time it isn’t Jazz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, well I could play some Ella Fitzgerald or Nat King Cole, we wanted to find a song that we hope could lighten the atmosphere we find ourselves in”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are in unprecedented times which feel quite scary but we want all of you peeps to know that you will be okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay enough chit chat, without further ado, we want to present you with this song. Jeremy, would you like to do the honours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The song you are about to be blessed with is by a beautiful artist named Dom who never ceases to brighten your day. She will be singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Open Our Minds</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna turned the radio up, though not too loud as to stay somewhat alert. As the song began playing, Nicole and Wynonna found themselves feeling just a little bit better, as if pressure was taken off of them for the moment. For the duration of the song, both of the women were in awe of the lyrics the artist sung and the beautiful strumming acoustic guitar that accompanied her. At some point, Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other and felt connected by the song. The song allowed them to open themselves up and their moment of eye contact confirmed this opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clear some space, clean slate</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And turn our, turn our fate around</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bout time we took a little responsibility</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, to a better way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hours of patrolling before Wynonna felt that Shorty’s might need some patrolling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious Wynonna”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been driving for hours and my flask is thirsty”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we check the Clanton ranch before we go then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if you want to make some popcorn first”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I need popcorn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clantons and Earps have had what the young kids would call ‘beef’ these days with each other. Even after figuring out a truce so we don’t rip each other’s heads off we still want to. The desire is still definitely there”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can just go in alone? They are the only farm we haven’t been to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earps don’t run. Ever”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole thought to make a joke about never wanting Waverly to run away from her but after finding some certainty with her, Nicole didn’t want to ruin it by making jokes with her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the ranch, Mam was out on her porch, rocking herself by using her cane. It took her a while to focus on who was walking towards her but after putting her glasses on, she held her cane up like a shotgun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I owe the pleasure of Wynonna Earp on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> ranch”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Nicole, scanning every inch of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a ginger”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna laughed at this and received an elbow from Nicole who offered her hand out to Mam which was immediately met with rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this ginger has a name. Nicole Haught. Wynonna and I came over to make sure you and your family are doing okay with what has been happening lately”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t fool me ginger. You bought that thing here. This is all your fault. Gotta lock my animals up and business has been lacking because of you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole found it difficult to respond and mumbled her words. She felt that Mam was right. Whatever was in Purgatory came at the same time as she did. Guilt washed over her before it spilt out with Wynonna’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, listen here Mam. I have dealt with enough of your inherited hate and resentment about something that happened too long to calculate ago. But I will most certainly not tolerate you being a stubborn old bitch who blames everyone else for their problems. Haught-sauce here bought nothing but a caring, protective heart. Something you clearly need, and what seems to be this whole town. So we are leaving and if you ask for our help, Nicole is too nice and probably will, but I ain’t spending anymore time doing anything such as breathing in your presence”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna stomped over to the car, taking peacemaker out and spinning it on her finger as if to show some sort of power move. After hearing the car door slam shut, Mam limped into her home while Nicole stood awkwardly staring between the two rivals. When she got back into the car, before she could say thank you, Wynonna put the radio on and turned it to a very loud volume as a song was midway through its length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m laughing on the outside</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crying on the inside</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I’m so in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather reflected Wynonna’s state. Before they knew it, rain was pouring down hard and hitting the windows as if it were actually hail. In a way it distracted Nicole from acknowledging what just happened as she had to stay alert about driving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at Shorty’s, Wynonna still walked in the same state as she did at the ranch and Nicole thought it’d be best to head straight home knowing Doc or Dolls would be able to take care of her right now as they have known her longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at home, Nicole and Waverly spent their night how they had been usually, sneaking around but this time with less caution knowing that Wynonna was at Dolls’ house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine? Mediocre”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole wanted to talk about Wynonna, but felt it would be best to figure her friend out on her own without the assistance of her family’s opinions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna and I listened to that Dom song today though, and seriously whoever she is, she seems like she lights up any room she walks in. I hope the whole town was listening because I am sure she would’ve eased a few worries. She certainly did for me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, looks like I have some competition! Might have to grab my guitar out and perform something for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also sing? Is there anything you cannot do Waverly Earp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking about you. Cannot do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands interlaced as they giggled at Waverly’s flirting skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna and I don;t have to patrol tomorrow and it looks like that thing is being quiet for now. So, I was wondering, how about that date tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please! After I finish some farm jobs and then I am ready to go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peace and Love,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My own reaction to this whole chapter: Woah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over at Dolls’ house, he and Wynonna were having dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Wynonna? You seem a little tense”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong. I’m always tense”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not, in fact you are the least tense person I know, except now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna shoved a fork full of food into her mouth, chewing loudly whilst keeping her eyes on Dolls, who just offered a little smile, breaking Wynonna into a puddle of weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. But all I need from you are your perky ears alright? No comments”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try… Ouch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna punched Xavier in the arm for joking around, needing a serious moment for once but finding it awkward to obtain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xav, I am being deadly serious”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My perky ears are all perked up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna rolled her eyes, but immediately shifted into an energy of fear. This was unusual for Wynonna. She couldn’t rely on peacemaker to magically defend her because it wasn’t a revenant nor some other monster that she needed to put an end to, but the enemy within herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t quite describe it Dolls…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna began tearing up by which Dolls responded with a few rubs on her back while Wynonna cried in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared. And I don’t mean the scared that comes when you’re watching a horror movie and a jump scare is incoming. I mean the real real scared. Xav, I have never been as scared as I am at this moment, even with the whole curse thing, I always knew it was part of my life. But this, this is different. I don’t know how Nicole is being so brave right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna broke down in tears, flinging herself into Dolls’ arms. Dolls had never seen Wynonna like this. She was right. Even with the curse Wynonna stayed her usual stoic self. The only other time he had seen her similar to this was when Alice Michelle was taken away. In unison with the person he loves, he felt himself beginning to tear up too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing someone you love in so much fear, you can’t help but reflect them. Not to dull their moment, or to take it away from them, but to show them simply that it is okay and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna and Dolls stayed like this for a while before Doc came in through the door,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey Bear I’m home! Hehe! Not sure where Nonni is though I didn’t see her at Shorty’s”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Doc caught the eye of the two people he loved he ran over after taking his hat off and immediately joined their embrace. Wynonna finally spoke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you I hate that name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, the moment shifted and the three found themselves hysterically laughing with tears in their eyes. Still, in each other’s arms with a little distance to breathe, they hugged once again before finding a place at the table where Doc started downing his food like a pig, receiving disgusted eyes from Dolls and Wynonna. He stopped mid way through eating,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A man gots to eat after a long day of work!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, there were a few giggles, but Wynonna’s face shifted once again resembling a melancholic energy. She looked over to Dolls whose face asked if he could offer his opinion. Doc continued eating, knowing he would be invited when Wynonna was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may speak”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being honest Non, I don’t think Nicole is brave at all. That’s not to say she won’t be able to face this thing when it comes, but I find you similar in that respect”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really comparing her and I right now?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish babe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are different. Really different actually. But you also both connect in ways I haven’t seen you with others. Even from afar at Shorty’s when she was with us, it’s like I could feel this energy between you and her. Almost like although you both clash, and quite drastically so, you both offer one another what you need right now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t answer that question”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a great help. Doc what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc had already finished his food and was attentively listening to his counterparts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been here for this whole conversation so I don’t think I’ll be much help but if I do say so myself it feels like even though we have each other, Waverly, Mrs and Mr McCready as well as the occasional Nedley, Jeremy and Robin, Nicole fits in with us like a glove. It is as Dolls here said, can’t quite describe it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna looked at both these men and placed a hand to her chin, stroked it and looked at the ground. Dolls and Doc had no idea what was going through her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xav I get the bed tonight. Please, my back is killing me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna gets the couch then… Ouch Non, stop that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever gets to the bed first! First in, first served!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna began running to the bedroom as Doc followed her. The two laughed and held hands. Dolls, however, stayed standing awkwardly in the kitchen before running after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fair! It is my bed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the kitchen, a tension left the air. Whatever was brewing in Purgatory was affecting everyone, whether they liked it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the farm, Waverly and Nicole woke up to the sweet morning sunshine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning beautiful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay we get it, you are always trying to one up me Nicole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help it, it’s the competitiveness in me, as well as the undeniable fact that you are indeed incredibly beautiful Waverly Earp”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly wanted nothing but to kiss the person in her bed, but felt it wasn’t easy to be brazen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyhow, I was wondering if I could add some touch ups to the treehouse today. Of course I’ll help with the farm as much as you all need, but that thing really needs a touch up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am pretty sure it will be okay as soon as Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis leave to do their usual errands. We have a few hours gap to get it done. I will still need to do a lot on the farm but I can come and give you some lemonade when I can”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is too sweet of you Waverly Earp. I must also say, now that we are on the cusp of spring, we should get some more bee homes? I am sure you know but they are most busiest during this time of year”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! We already have some extra actually, back of the barn”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. And don’t forget, our date is at 7pm sharp”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole and Waverly parted ways, Nicole shared a quick kiss to Waverly’s forehead which made Waverly blush like crazy as she held her hands in unison under her chin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later alligator”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink heaps of water and I’ll treat you with lemonade when I can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks beautiful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day spent at the farm was eventful and productive. As soon as Gus and Curtis left, Nicole rushed to the treehouse with the tools she needed and began working tirelessly to get everything done. She thought the safest date was close to home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not until I am done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hardest part about working on the treehouse were the hidden faults, as well as attempting to brush up the inside with wood glaze. While winter was still very much present, Nicole found herself getting worked up and hot from her hard work. Because of this, she decided to take her shirt off, leaving her in shorts and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very nice bra</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Waverly’s surprise, some lemonade was spilt at the sight of Nicole. In her most recent visit, she had brought the record player over to entertain her. She felt the universe aligned in the moment of her going there, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>At Last by Etta James</span>
  </em>
  <span> began playing. Waverly had dreamed of moments like these. ‘Movie moments’ she called them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At Last,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>my love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>has come along.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lonely days are over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And life is like a song.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life was most definitely like a song for Waverly Earp, who, without realising in her blissful unawareness, found her soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nicole wiped sweat off her head, she looked down at the girl who watched her with attentive eyes and wondered how long she was standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I started to get hot and had to take something off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what a sight to see”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laughed out loud, Waverly realising the gravity of her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean to say that. Here is your lemonade”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mind. Thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a smile, before departing again, causing a stir within Waverly’s stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just one more hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Before walking through the trees she turned back to ask Nicole what she should wear tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey just wondering, is tonight’s date super formal or super casual”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Super super casual. And bring some pjs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly, as oblivious as she was, had no idea what the pjs were for. Nicole hoped it wasn’t that obvious. She spent the rest of her time adding the finishing touches as well as preparing for their date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two women started to prepare themselves, they tried the best to avoid each other. Living in the same home was what they would have wished for, but for times like this, maybe that wasn’t the best idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole waited out the front of the house looking out towards the honey house. Thoughts ran through her mind. Mostly about everything that had gone on recently. Of course, Waverly soothed her anxieties unintentionally as Nicole turned around to see her date approach her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stranger,” Waverly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, Waves, are a vision”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop it you. You don’t look too bad yourself Nicole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked over, Waverly raised her eyebrow at the path of their trajectory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget something at the treehouse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. That’s where we will be going tonight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes widened as she squeezed Nicole’s hands tighter. She stayed silent for their walk, scaring Nicole out of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, um I’ll head on first with your bags. I mean you do pack quite a lot for a date but I have to check if everything is okay up there, if that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a little chilly but don’t have cold feet on me alright!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! No Nicole I would never do that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was quick and sharp, taking only a few minutes to finish up in the treehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, come on up, I’ll offer you a hand once you’re in here as the lights are off for now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I trust you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was rhetoric Nicole, I do”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole offered her hand and maybe it was the nerves racing through Nicole’s mind, but that brief touch sent all of them running around her body like a jolt of electricity, causing her to need a big breath. Afraid upon entry, Waverly hugged Nicole’s waist who wrapped an arm back around her while attempting to reach the lights which was surprisingly easy due to her tall stature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all the lights turned on, Waverly gasped in complete awe and serenity. Nicole watched her attentively, afraid she had done too little or too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Haught. How the fudgenuggets did you get all of this done today?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like i-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole could finish her sentence, Waverly embraced her with tears, holding her tighter than she had ever before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay because I was scared I had ruined it for you and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly held a finger up to Nicole’s lips in an attempt to shush her. Not knowing what had come over her in that moment, Waverly clashed her lips with Nicole’s in a long kiss. Nicole and Waverly were like two bees dancing. If you were outside, peeking up at the window, you’d see intertwining shadows enticed with each other. They stayed like this until one needed to come up for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst Nicole had stepped back, Waverly stayed still, tracing her fingertips along her lips, facing the ground. To this, Nicole took a step closer, tipping Waverly’s head back up to meet hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shook her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, and that’s why I am shocked. It’s not that I thought you personally would make me uncomfortable, but I have always thought I wasn’t into this type of stuff. With Champ it was tiring having to pretend all the time and I just gave up on forcing myself to feel things and just kept going with it because everybody else was doing it. Even Wynonna and her boyfriends. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I was jealous even Willa found someone who made her feel so happy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek, stoking it as they shared their eyes and words with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Nicole. For doing all of this, and in a selfish way, I am glad you walked into our home that night”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed again, allowing their bodies to express what their minds had been thinking all along. It was not until someone had showed up that they flung into an alert stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole, looked to Waverly, who simply blurted out an immediate question,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobo?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, Peace and Love,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The curse has ended, but something remained.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobo held his hands up as if surrendering to the hostility he has already dealt with when it came to the Earps. Nicole reached into her sock for her small pistol which was immediately pointed towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find us? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you are, but please put your gun down. Waverly, please tell her to put her gun down”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Bobo, it doesn’t go down until you tell us how you found this place and why you decided to come here. Is Willa down there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly stood her ground, something she had never done in Bobo’s presence before. The last time the two met, Bobo knocked her out and she woke up to him trying to cut her hair off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly, my angel. I swear to you that I am not here to cause any harm. In fact, I need a favour”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw favours. It took 2 months for my fringe to grow back, and even then it still frizzes up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole, like Waverly, stood her ground, but found the interaction between the two people between her was perplexing. She questioned what Bobo meant when he called Waverly ‘angel’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t need your hair anymore. I promise I’m not as bad a guy you think I am, at least not anymore. I have some manners now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly looked at each other, then back at Bobo, who was reaching inside his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo reached out for a piece of hair, causing Nicole to steady her gun still pointed towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo quickly pulled out a piece of hair out of his pocket, which semi-resembled Waverly’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of game are you playing Bobo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This. This is not my doing. This is Willa’s. I am sure you heard of the thing that is terrorising Purgatory and towns alike. It’s taken my Willa, and I don’t know what to do. Oh Waverly please, I cannot lose her. She is simply all I have”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo broke down, covering his crying eyes with his hands, using Willa’s piece of hair as a tissue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Waverly and Nicole looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Bobo slowed down until pausing to look at Willa’s hair and crying hysterically once again. Waverly drew closer to Nicole who kept her gun pointed at Bobo. The two women whispered to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we trust him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Nicole. Bobo has not been the best brother in law ever. He has never harmed Wynonna and I really, only that one time where he cut my hair. Which I am still bothered about”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can shoot him right now Waves-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole. The only reason he deserves a bullet is because he ruined our date. But at least it means we’ll need a second one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly smiled, causing Nicole to do so as well. Waverly’s smile was contagious, and Nicole suddenly became infused with it. Bobo saw this whole debacle and stopped crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are in love right? So you know what it’s like to lose them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly began blushing, stumbling over their words as they tried to explain themselves. At this point Bobo was no longer held at gunpoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I uh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only met recently so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same same. Now please. Waverly, I know she wasn’t the nicest sister to you, nor was I the nicest brother in law, but I need you, she needs you. Please”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Nicole’s surprise, Waverly gave in,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But one ounce of trouble and Officer Haught here will have you arrested pronto-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you, thank you thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo walked over to hug Waverly, but put on his brakes after Nicole positioned him at gunpoint once again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One step closer and I am shooting you in between the eyes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo’s smile lessened as he averted his eyes from Nicole. Waverly on the other hand was clearly impressed by Nicole and thought it was sexy. Waverly looked back to Bobo, who had his arms up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how did you find this place? Only Nicole and I are supposed to know about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have been trying to get to you all day, but you seemed busy and so I followed you to where you kept walking to and found this place…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at home, Wynonna had arrived and was asking questions about her sister and Nicole’s whereabouts. She had heard from the revenants that Bobo was in town and was asking for the Earps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, why are you up so late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus walked out onto the front porch after hearing a peacemaker gun shot shoot the sky, followed by Wynonna, presumable drunk, screaming at the top of her lungs:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobo! Where are you, you son of a bitch. Where’s Nicole? Waverly?! Please don’t tell me you’ve kidnapped them for their hair! Nicole’s a ginger you don’t want that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna stopped, tears running down her cheeks and looked at Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Gus. Where is Nicole, where is Waverly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to refer to me as your aunt finally. They should be home by now, or I guess they are just having a lot of fun on their date!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date? Waverly and Nicole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They didn’t tell me where they were going but I am pretty sure they are down at Wyatt’s treehouse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a treehouse? Where? And wait, Waverly and Nicole? That son of a bit-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be silly, anyone’d be stupid not to see thei chemistry from a mile away. Which is just about the distance of the treehouse just go-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Wynonna received directions. She rushed on her merry way, scared for many reasons. Bobo was on her mind for sure, but to find out that her friend was dating her sister? She was both protective and jealous, but really, just drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Wynonna reached the treehouse, she looked up and saw a bunch of shadows, it was clear who was who and she saw Bobo. From then on, she saw red and carried peacemaker as she climbed the ladder, almost tripping a few times due to her drunk-affected coordination. As she drew closer, their voices became clearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole! Keep your hand there”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Officer Haught, that is perfect if I do say so myself”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobo, I hate to admit it but you are better than this than me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna’s thoughts began racing. What the heck was going on in there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes Officer Haught that is the spot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole you are getting better at this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Wynonna reached the treehouse, she brushed her pants and pointed peacemaker at the three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we owned a threesome treehouse. If I did, I would have bought Doc and Dolls here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three instantly turned around, all their laughter and smiles coming to an instant stop. Waverly spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, why are you pointing the gun at us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna pointed it at Bobo first changing her aim with her speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, firstly. This man does not deserve a place in this treehouse, which I never knew about! Aunt Gus had to tell me! So I am mad at you Waverly! And Nicole. You bitch, I thought you were my friend, and now you are dating my sister? You only got me to like you just so you can bang in this treehouse? And where is Willa? Bobo will she be happy that you are sleeping with her sister and another woman, a cop especially?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna put your gun down seriously”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until you guys tell me what is going on! Waverly you tell me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, firstly I am sorry you had to find out about Nicole and I like this, but really, it was obvious. I can assure you she didn’t use you for me, she is not like that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly smiled at Nicole,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, this is not a threesome treehouse. I thought Nicole and I were the only ones who knew about this. It was our great great great great, super great grandfather’s Wyatt Earp and surprise, he was gay! That part was just a fun fact. Bobo found us just like you, except not through Aunt Gus but his usual stalker ways”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly patted Bobo’s shoulder to comfort him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirdly, Bobo here is still a strange guy, BUT he is here because he needs our help. Willa was kidnapped by whatever hurt Nicole. I don’t think he knows what it is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is one of Bulshar’s henchman”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed all those fuckers”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this one Wynonna. This one was stronger than the others. Strong enough so that the ending of the curse didn’t kill him. He is similar to me, but stronger”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A revenant but somehow not one connected to the curse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but even bigger than that. It’s bulshar’s henchman. I never saw him when I met up with Bulshar, but from afar I saw a glimpse. Him and Bulshar were talking and apparently he can see the future. So no matter what we do, we are well and truly fuc-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bobo. Did Bulshar tell you of any places in Pugatory where he would keep Willa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall Ms Waverly, I tried putting those days behind me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay Bobo, we all tried doing that, but whiskey only last a few Wynonna hours and right now I don’t have time, so you’re gonna have to try really hard before I make it so you need not try anymore”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Wynonna I’ll try”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. In the meantime, Nicole, I need to talk to you, without Waverly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole gulped, and walked over to Wynonna who was climbing down the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down there? There’s no light!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring a lantern, I need you alone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole promptly followed, she turned to Waverly who kissed her and comforted her through a squeeze of hands,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She won’t hurt you Nicole. I mean, I have no idea what she is going to say to you, but she likes you, I swear”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say Waves. Keep an eye on him will ya’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked over to Bobo who was picking his nose and sniffling his snot with Willa’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Nicole reached the bottom, she turned around and halted. Wynonna had peacemaker right on Nicole’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Haught sauce, you and my sister huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, I didn’t want you to find out from me okay? I am out, a lesbian and proud. But Waverly? She can come out in her own terms and I didn’t want to take something away from her just to suit me. I would never do that to Waverly, or you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna tilted her head and slowly lowered peacemaker down. Suddenly, she hugged Nicole who had no idea how to respond at first, but eventually hugged her back. Wynonna began weeping in Nicole’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole. I’m scared. I already ended the curse. Seeing Bobo again, hearing about Bulshar’s henchman still being alive! Convinces me I didn’t end any curse, just prolonged it. I don’t know if I can do this alone. I can barely hold my drinks anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Nicole had witnessed a Wynonna who had her walls down. She didn’t want to take advantage of it, rather, she felt it was only appropriate to share with her friend her same feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared too. I wanted to be as brave as you. Waverly has told me stories about what went down the day you ended the curse. I do like Waverly Wynonna, but please don’t think that’s why we are friends. Sure, it’s twice now I have been held at gunpoint by you but I admire your audacity to be cautious. You won’t and will not do this alone. You have us, even Bobo surprisingly. I mean, I know Willa was not the best sister to you both but even I want to save her and kill this thing. I don’t want it to go a step further than what it did with me. I gotta meet Willa too, get her blessing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, too far Nicole. But you are right, as much as I hate her I still love her, and Bobo is surprisingly good at making me pity him after all he’s done”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Wynonna spent a few more minutes together before heading back up. Once they arrived, Nicole went straight over to Waverly and wrapped her arm around her, receiving a smile from Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobo. Waverly and Nicole. Let’s end this fucking curse-that-should-have-already-ended-but-karma-decided-to-come-back-and-bite-me-in-the-ass-one-more-time and save Willa. Bobo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma'am”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this thing can predict futures or whatever but here’s my plan. We beat him at his own game, predict multiple places he might show and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna looked at her phone, which had a text from Doc show up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No need to come and find me. I am at your farm. All I want is you Wynonna. And don’t you dare challenge me with that gun of yours, or everyone here dies. Try, and I will know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s at the farm, with Willa, Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. Doc and Dolls. That mother fuc-”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utmost Peace and Love,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know a certain person (aka Willa) deserves a redemption arc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait! Wynonna, you can’t be serious about just running back to the farm and facing him head on. Alone especially!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice, Waverly. He predicts our movements. I am not letting anyone die today”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll die”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. Even if it’s to save Willa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna popped down from the treehouse as Waverly attempted to soothe her worries by holding her arms close to her body. Nicole propper herself behind Waverly and wrapped her arms around Waverly, who turned around to face Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves. Your sister wants you to trust her. And as crazy as it seems, I trust her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t Nicole. I just know it’s my fault this is all happening”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole lifted an eyebrow at Waverly, unsure of what she was trying to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That day of the battle. I had a chance to kill him. But I didn’t. It was towards the end, and I let him get away”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly! You are an Angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Nicole and Waverly turned to Bobo who was coming straight for Waverly to embrace her, before Nicole stopped him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop right there weirdo, and why are you calling her angel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly awkwardly smiled at Nicole, then looked at Bobo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s an angel! My angel! It all makes sense now. Nephilims, in simple terms to say the least, are not detected by those who possess powers related to prediction! Waverly! It is up to you to save my Willa. And the others, I guess.!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly, what is he talking about? What is a Nephilim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time to talk Nicole! I have to go right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly quickly popped down the ladder as Nicole and Bobo stood awkwardly in the treehouse. Bobo smiled and quickly followed her, confusing Nicole out of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are free Nicole! Waverly will save the day. She may just be your guardian angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian angel? What the heck is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole had to make a decision. Unlike her nature, she stood there for what seemed to be only a few minutes, but actually turned out to be enough time to hear a variety of screams coming from the farm. It was close, after all. Nicole had to spend no more time contemplating her next move. As much as everything confused her, she possessed no fear in her body. The drive Nicole had always owned, that only came out a very rare amount of times, was there. Nicole was not like Waverly, Wynonna, Bobo even. She didn’t have anything innately special running in her veins. But Nicole was something her parents never were or had the care to teach her: unwavering, relentless and fiercely dedicated to anything and anyone she gave her heart to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she arrived at the farm, no one was to be found. It was pitch black, but the screams that once plagued her ears a few minutes prior was just a gust of wind blowing by her. A part of her was a little embarrassed. There she was standing with a fire inside her, but with pajamas on from her planned date with Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly? Wynonna? … Willa? Wow, that was way too many W’s”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole rubbed her hands, exhaling her warm breath into them. She stood there for a little while, until a voice began mumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We meet again”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole dared not turn around. In case a surprise attack were to meet her, she stood her ground and stayed as still as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taken care of. Say, Nicole, I have a question for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure? ‘Dude who nearly killed me’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha Ha Ha! You are funny. Tell me, what do you think your future holds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truthfully… I don’t know. This town seems too established in their norms and traditions to ever consider me as their Sheriff. And the Earps. They have a history spanning many, many years here in Purgatory. Why ever let an outsider in and change that history?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem pessimistic. I can change that for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I can kill you now. Change your fate. You wouldn’t be working as Purgatory’s Sheriff longer than even that retirement age bag on the job now. You wouldn’t be running after all those kids of yours along with that too kind a heart Waverly,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had to this point stepped as close to Nicole as he could, towering over the tall cop, forcing her to lower her body to the ground where he stood over her. Nicole’s face tilted at his words. Was he trying to trick her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell, even at your wedding, you wouldn’t have to listen to that Wynonna drunkenly blurting out a cheap speech followed by cheap whiskey vomit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is just so Wynonna. Oh gosh if she doesn’t do that I’ll add it to the wedding plan”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nicole continued her laugh, the man stood above her with a stance less determined than before. It was not until a buzz was heard in the distance that the man moved away from Nicole to examine it with his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that real, or are my predictions playing up again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped Nicole by the throat, demanding her to answer him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that noise?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Nicole could answer, she wouldn’t. She knew what was coming and she embraced it with open arms. There she lay in the dark, awaiting her future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get away from her you darn ugly, pain-in-the-butt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the man could react, Waverly was seen walking towards him in a heated rush. With her, came the bees, all of them, swarming with full force towards the man who dared threaten the Earp family. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly! Be careful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna came from inside the home, carrying Willa by her shoulder to assist her sister with walking towards the battleground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this! You dare make a fool of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bees surrounded the man, and swirled around him as if a tornado, causing him to lose his senses and fall to the ground. On the ground, they covered his whole body and began taking away his ability to speak. Not before a few words came out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch Waverly! You angels never let me f-... Bulshar will rise agai-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly ran towards Nicole and wrapped her arms around the officer. Nicole lay there a little weak from her encounter and they watched as the man slowly became engulfed by the bees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves… I thought you were all dead. I thought he killed all of you and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly Nicole. It takes more than a stupid henchman to bring down us Earps, and now that we have you, we are basically invincible”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly! My angel! You did it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo came out from the bushes, covered in scratches and leaves and began to run towards Waverly and Nicole. Before he could, Willa spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobo! I’m alive! Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobo stopped and shifted his gaze between Waverly, Nicole and Willa. It looked as if he wanted to finish his path towards Waverly and Nicole, but knew he had to acknowledge his Willa. Something had strained between them, but Waverly and Nicole didn’t want to spend anytime being distracted by her sister and her boyfriend. They were happy to be with each other again after a long night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before resuming their chat, Waverly shared a look Wynonna’s way and smiled, receiving one back. Wynonna left, presumably to see how Dolls, Doc, Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis doing, still tied up in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay to stand up? Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves. I am sure your family needs you right now. I’ll just lay here for a few short moments”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuff that Ms Knight in shining armour. If it wasn’t for you, it wouldn’t have been as easy to surprise him like that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is up with that? And why are you being called an angel? I mean… sure, but it sounds more serious than just a typical name you give to a pretty lady”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought you’d find out eventually, but I try not to steal Wynonna’s thunder…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I can hear you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked at the house and giggled, before returning to Nicole’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am half angel, half human. It’s what the cool kids call Nephilims. I don’t think of it as much anymore, but I’m just glad I don’t have revenant blood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked away for a brief moment to think about what she was just told. Some part of her thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, I get to marry an angel? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fearing she had scared her, Waverly propped Nicole’s face up by the chin with her hand and kissed the officer, who swooned under the moonlight they first met under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An angel huh? Do I get a free ticket to heaven even though I’m a lesbian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laughed, before they realised the family were there. Doc coughed to air out the awkward silence in the surrounding atmosphere whilst Gus stood there arms crossed with a telling smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just joking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole thought it could take back what she thought would be an uncomfortable moment for Waverly but much to everyone’s surprise, Willa was the first to break the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh finally Waverly! That Champ hit on me a thousand times and it made me wanna want to leave this place even sooner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone shifted their gaze to Willa, but after she smiled they all burst out in a loud laughter. This lasted for a few minutes, with Curtis and Wynonna ending up on the floor and the others closely about to follow them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, we were just used to you being a bitch, that’s all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus slapped Wynonna in the arm for her remark which was then followed by another coming from Willa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch… ouch! That wasn’t even as mean as I usually am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t give you the right to call me that horrible word!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna and Willa’s sibling rivalry became apparent as they began chasing each other around the farm, jumping over the man that lay on the ground. Gus went over to Curtis to help him up, whilst Doc and Dolls walked over to Bobo and chatted him up and Waverly mimicked her aunt to help Nicole from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did that man say to you? What’s the forecast for your future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole smiled from ear to ear, fearing what he said may have been false but loving it ever the more. She decided to disregard that man’s words. Even if the future he predicted was correct, she didn’t want it to ruin her now, which was right where she wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing really. He just said I’m stuck in Purgatory until death basically”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I better hurry that along and get some super glue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair laughed in each other’s arms, feeling a huge amount of relief after the night’s events. Waverly placed her head on Nicole’s chest and listened to her heart beat in a steady rhythm. Wherever the steam train decided to go next, Waverly was up for another adventure with her family, Nicole and especially, her bees.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter sounds like the end, but I promise you there is still much in store for these beautiful characters. Besides, endings always pave the way for new beginnings and that is a piece of wisdom I hope you all integrate into your lives as this year nears its end.</p><p>Now that I have got the main plot out of the way, and can focus more on exploring smaller plots / arcs / character developments, I may give myself some time between updating, but never more then at least two weeks. Besides, the bees deserve more screen time! I should also say that I do not see and ending to this story yet but will keep you updated on when this may be :)</p><p>Peace, Love &amp; GRATITUDE!</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three months later (In spongebob narrator voice)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Three months later from where we left off</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up Nicky we have a patrol to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole dreaded the incoming sunlight, craving the cup of coffee in Wynonna’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when did ‘Noni’ Earp wake up at this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, dude, it’s almost noon. I am usually 6 drinks down by 11, but we have to patrol today and I gotta keep a sharp-eye for any monsters out there lurking in the woods!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three months since Bulshar’s henchman got turned into bee food and the only thing we have left to patrol is Champ Hardy and his rodeo friends getting too drunk, which is rare now that you kicked his ass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna was aware of the lack of need to patrol anywhere inside, or outside Purgatory. Truthfully, she just wanted to hang out with Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but just because you’re Sheriff doesn’t mean you get any less hours… Don’t you wanna hang out with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole understood completely the words she received and just as she did with Waverly, found it hard to say no to an Earp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but Waverly and I have a date tonight so please try not to stay out late again this time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you promise me that you’ll finally ask her to be your girlfriend. I know she’s waiting for it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, Nicole you are incredibly adorable sometimes. Just pinky promise me you’ll do it? ‘Mkay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pinky promise? Are we in preschool again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosita got me into pinky promises, they are a magical contract to which you cannot say no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Preschool it is”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole linked her pinky with Wynonna’s, gulping simultaneously in complete nerves. What Wynonna said about it being a magical contract was most likely not true, but part of her used it to overcome the nerves of asking Waverly to be her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly had already left the farm earlier that morning, excited for her day ahead after finishing her shift up at Shorty’s. Before her date with Nicole, Waverly promised her friends Robin, Jeremy and Chrissy some time to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you two aren’t working, you are with each other. Thank god Wynonna took her out for a patrol today. We never thought we’d get time with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin, Jeremy and Chrissy all cheersed to that, giggling before turning to a concerned look on Waverly’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are right, but she still hasn’t asked me to be her girlfriend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you waiting for her to do it? Waverly how long have you wanted to be her girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy asked with a telling face as she rubbed the side of Waverly’s arm to soothe her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have had this wanting feeling since we first met. Still get butterflies and it makes me crazy and I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay stop right there Waves,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy motioned himself into his usual professor stance, putting on his English accent as if he were back in Victorian times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, if my calculations are correct, I believe she is in the exact same position as you. But, if my calculations are as correct as I truly think they are, she is waiting for you to ask her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so Jer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves, what is the one thing Nicole says to you before a night out, or any general activity you two get up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… You look gorgeous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Waverly, so smart but yet so unaware at the most precious of times” Robin said, smiling at his other friends as Chrissy agreed with him and added her opinion,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So in love too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled along with his boyfriend and continued his explanation to Waverly and imitation of Nicole,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, throughout the night, tell me if anything we do makes you uncomfortable”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not even an innuendo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly still, somehow, did not understand what Jeremy was trying to tell her, so Chrissy blurted it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable! So, either she is waiting for you to ask her, or for you to signal somehow that you want to be her girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, it clicked in Waverly’s head, which was no longer filled with turning cogs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that is the case, which I do believe to be true considering I am literally surrounded by the smartest people in Purgatory, then I’ll ask her!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them cheered in unison, acting as if they were a couple of Victorian men agreeing upon something for once. Theory spent the rest of their time together going over all the updates in their lives, but what lingered in the back of Waverly’s mind was how exactly she wanted to ask Nicole to be her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their patrol, Wynonna and Nicole were dozing off, parked in the middle of somewhere in the middle of the road where they sat eating donuts. Wynonna felt awkward as usual, attempting to fill the silence in with her loud chewing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay stop that! I might’ve joked about you being in preschool before but now I actually mean it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. Silence with you just feels weird. Can I at least turn the radio on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, not like there is anything to listen out for outside this car anyway”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna turned the knob of the radio where it was no longer Robin and Jeremy. Not that they had been fired or, really since they were their own bosses, quit, but they had wanted extra time to hang out with their friends. Instead, retired Nedley took up a few segments throughout the day, where he read comics and acted out cartoons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey everybody! This is Nedley here but I am sure you already knew that by listening to my voice. I hope you all liked my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garfield</span>
  </em>
  <span> segment because there is more where that came from!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Geez, Nedley must be having a ball”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now, I’ll play some music for y’all! On next is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ain’t No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A little change from your usual GRC jazz but I hope you don’t mind! Enjoy Purgatorians!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nicole you know what this means!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no, no Wynonna I am not duetting this song with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, or I’ll make you late for your date. Huh? That rhymed”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole blew the piece of hair from her face in an exhale so obviously meaning something that she went along with Wynonna’s demands. Tonight was a special one, and she didn’t want to miss it for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Listen Baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't no mountain high</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't no valley low,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't no river wide enough, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you need me, call me,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter where you are</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how far,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole and Wynonna could finish off their duet, Nedley interrupted the music with breaking news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt you folks but I have to tune in real quick to tell Wynonna and Nicole to switch to the police radio. Attention and repeat, please switch to the police radio. Thank you folks and I will now resume the song”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Dolls, Wynonna and Nicole I thought I should tell you that a bunch of drunk adults have *almost* crashed a car a few blocks from Shorty’s. Not sure who it is, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it were Champ and his friends. Please make your way down promptly, and both of you, please try not to hurt a Purgatorian citizen again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Xavier out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend is so serious”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I got two, one that is too serious and one that is not serious enough! Besides, at least they are both great with Alice Michelle. She loves them both!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as aunt Nicole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, not much of an aunt considering you don’t have the vagina to ask my sister out yet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will happen, don’t worry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We pinky promised on it, so you’d hope so”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna switched seats with Nicole on their way to the drunken adults. Nicole had developed a trust with Wynonna that whenever they were needed and fast, Wynonna was the one to drive, just as long as she had a siren on whilst they drove to their crime scenes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival, Wynonna began talking to herself as if she were regarding the criminals in her condescending tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sons of bitches, Champ I’m coming for yo- WHAT THE HELL?!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna screeched their wheels, definitely causing some damage to her tires and leaving skid marks on the road. Nicole spoke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna seriously?! I let you drive and you stop like that for what exactly-? IS THAT WAVERLY’S JEEP?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. As red as your hair”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole took her seat belt off and saw Jeremy, Robin and Chrissy heading her way from where Shorty’s direction was. They were laughing, before seeing Wynonna and Nicole, causing them to immediately stop and put their hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down kids, why the hell would you let Waverly drink drive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy spoke, but in a heated moment he had nothing valuable to offer and instead resorted to his awkwardness to try and make up an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...uh-... She just arrived… and uh- she was trying to park”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted his hands to a confused and questioned signal, causing Nicole to roll her eyes as she knocked on Waverly’s window to roll it down. As Waverly rolled her window down, she smiled awkwardly as her swipers started moving and though she attempted to stop them, they just got more crazier and she gave up on trying to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… Officer. How’s your patrol going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly… Please tell me why you drove your jeep drunk”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Waverly burst out in tears, scared of the consequences of her actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole! I’m sorry! Please don’t ticket me! I was actually only driving because I wanted to see you. I promise I would never drive drunk, but it’s like… few rosés down and suddenly I was in this car driving towards you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly… you know you can just call right? I would have picked you up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I just really needed to see you because I wanted to tell you something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Waves please step out of the car”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Nicole! Please don’t tell me I’m getting a ticket”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this stage, Wynonna had joined the others, somehow knowing that the pinky promise she made earlier works in mysterious ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is so important that you needed to drink and drive just to tell me? You want to cancel on our date? Waves that’s fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be a cop Waverly Earp but I certainly cannot read minds, especially ones that are intoxicated”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna watched her sister and friend, whispering in Chrissy’s ear,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Haught pants is really threatening to give her almost-girlfriend a ticket. Do you think they roleplay this kinda stuff in the bedroom? Don’t answer that, I already know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands, who was still confused about Waverly’s behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need to ask you something Nicole. But promise you won’t laugh at me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly, the worst I can do right now is give you a ticket, and I am pretty close to doing that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what? You literally nearly broke a whole fire hydran-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be my girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole immediately paused, and took a moment without breathing to question whether whatever was happening was real. Waverly held her hands close to her chest. She smiled with great anticipation before fearing Nicole’s answer was no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Um… So how much does a fine cost-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Waverly could finish her sentence, Nicole kissed her in a tight and heated embrace, followed shortly by an applause from their family and friends, who stopped once Waverly and Nicole looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly laughed, before slowly returning to each other’s gaze. Nicole finally spoke,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Waverly had only bumped into the fire hydrant, it seemed that it was the first step towards it being set off, which burst out and sprayed everyone. Nicole and Waverly, however, resumed kissing under the fake rain, caring very little about the chaos around them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peace &amp; Love Folx,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynaught!! + back to the threesome treehouse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope you all have a wonderful time these holidays, and if you don't particularly celebrate anything these holidays, go on some cool adventures!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, sometimes I seriously think about how when you two guys met she had a gun to your head and you were scared shitless”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please... Waves I was putting on a show. Wynonna doesn’t scare me one bit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Whatever you say baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly walked over to Nicole and booped her nose. Nicole showcased a semi-frown which turned quickly into a smile once Waverly propped down to her lover’s level and gifted her with a warm kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what you do to me Waverly Earp”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do try my best for the very best. But seeing as you’re ditching me for my sister I’d say you’re pushing that title”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one that wanted us to be friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! You two will only be at the treehouse right? No Shorty’s this time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. Those drinking competitions are getting out of hand”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have the most wonderful time baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my beautiful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly and Nicole shared one more embrace with smiles reaching ear to ear, before parting to attend to their daily plans. As Nicole walked out of Waverly’s bedroom door, she found that Wynonna was ready to join her towards the treehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going banging my baby sister Naughty-Haughty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole whispered, aware of where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business but Waverly and I aren’t ready for that yet. Besides we know this house has thin walls because of Dolls and Doc’s visits so don’t be blaming Waves and I anytime soon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna smirked as she reminisced on her DocDolls visits, knowing damn well what the three of them get up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> business but at least we make sure Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis ain’t home. We are respectful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To them! Not us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because we thought you two were doing the same thing. We thought this house became a brothel every night”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so gross”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this stage, the girls had tuned their volumes higher to a stage whisper, alerting Waverly as she stepped out of the room. Nicole and Wynonna both smiled, attempting to hide their shenanigans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What are you two doing? Shouldn’t you be at the treehouse by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I had to drop some devil’s donuts first”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Wynonna. TMI dude”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly walked up to Nicole and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, melting Nicole’s insides. As they hugged goodbye, Wynonna motioned to Nicole a finger to her mouth to symbolise a need to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye once again”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Waves”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole began walking out, looking back once to see if Wynonna started to follow behind her, but saw her talking with Waves and gave them space to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean to her Wynonna, or you know I’ll be mean to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry baby girl, it’s all water under the bridge now that time I pointed peacemaker right between the eyes. I mean sure I still feel inclined to finish off the job but I’m just too kind-hearted… Ouch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly slapped Wynonna’s arm, causing a few giggles from Nicole down stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe! Toodles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wynonna began trotting off, she offered a farewell to her sister,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do! Remember we’re literally only a few minutes away. But don’t interrupt special friend hang out time”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure sure”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wynonna and Nicole made it to the treehouse, Wynonna pulled out a flask from her pocket and offered Nicole a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d bring a flask. Can’t be at Shorty’s so we bring the Shorty’s here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole rolled her eyes but accepted her friend’s offer, knowing that drinking with Wynonna became a ritual in their dynamic. Nicole still felt her big ego inflate everytime she reminded herself of all the competitions she won drinking against Wynonna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t you worry Nicole, I hide extra stashes up here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re not being serious. How does that even work here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. look at your threesome table here and tell me you can’t see a multitude of ways to hide your alcohol”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threesome table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember? Fight night and I’m coming up here, shocked out of my darn mind that some weird and bizarre language were coming out the mouths of you, Waverly and Bobo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole took a minute to breathe, then all of a sudden let out the usual burst of laughter that comes out every time she is with Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no way in a million centuries, even if Waverly and I were to live that long would we want to experiment with our sex lives beyond ourselves. And that’s not to say it’s a bad thing, but Waverly and I enjoy being in a monogamous partnership, and we wouldn’t feel the need to venture beyond ourselves, especially with Bobo. Wow I can;t believe you actually thought that, I mean how fast do you think we changed once you reached the treehouse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a minute. Seeing as you’re open-minded and all that shit can I ask, do you think it’s a weird dynamic, what Doc, Dolls and I have going on? You can be honest”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I first found out it was new to me. New because I participate in my love life in a different way than you do. But, it’s all the same when you think about it. Not that I’m saying straight, monogamous people have it hard, but that love exists in many forms and as long as it makes one or more people happy, that makes me happy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely this is drunk Nicole talking, I mean you can hold your alcohol but it barely holds you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean it Wynonna”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna smiled at her friend. She was happy that even though she had recently reached a place where she felt she loved herself enough not to care what others thought of her, it was important she received the opinions of the people she loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, enough sap for now, let’s get a game of poker started”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Money on the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practice round first. Then we’ll see if I’m feeling lucky, you seriously have most of my savings Nicole, and there’s not much in there”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it all went back to you anyway, Shorty’s darn drinks on tap can be expensive these days without the cheap deals when Doc’s working”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ain’t he sweet. Aw, ain’t my men sweet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna and Nicole played poker for three hours. Out of the five games they managed to get down, Wynonna won twice, happy about her improvement from the last few times they had been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you always beating me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your poker face. You think you’re being all conniving and smart but it’s obvious whether or not your big gambles are genuine or not, that’s how you lose all your money”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuff that, I’ll start winning more now I know your tactics”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I let you win two games today”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole could speak further, Wynonna placed her cards down and climbed out the window of the treehouse and onto it’s rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me and I’ll show you dweeb”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but I didn’t deserve that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole walked towards the window, feeling better about it knowing her touch up on the treehouse actually made it much stronger. Feeling quite awkward trying to navigate herself to Wynonna’s position, she was happy to say the least when a hand reached out to guide her up onto the roof. Once she sat beside Wynonna, the sight she saw took her breath away. Wynonna watched as her friend stared in complete awe, smiling at being able to see someone else feel the same way she did the first time she saw all of Purgatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Wynonna”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Purgatory, most ugly and beautiful small town, where all your dreams come true”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d definitely call this a dream come true that’s for sure. Can’t they see us from up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to think so but we would have been able to see it on our patrols. The roof of this thing just manages to be hidden by the surrounding trees and somehow it just ended up in the perfect blindspot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s what Wyatt and Nicholas would have wanted right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I think it’s all they were allowed to want. But I think what they really did want was to be able to publicly shout out to all that we see right now how much they loved each other. Unfortunately, we Earps are destined to be curses, it is out of our hands”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a curse. Waverly isn’t a curse. And even though she’s a bitch sometimes, Willa is most definitely not a curse. It’s like a game of poker, sometimes the cards we were given are what we have to deal with to win. Sometimes the cards we get are shitty, but realising you can still change your angle, you’ll end up showing what you’re truly made of”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna looked away from her friend and placed her knees up under her chin to contemplate what was just said to her. She started to cry a little but tried her best to laugh it off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just compare the Earps to a pack of cards? The most fragile things ever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Wynonna, place them together and they are a force to be reckoned with”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sappy, no wonder Waverly loves you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t actually said I love you yet”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna wiped her tears immediately and nudged Nicole who was scared her balance may be thrown off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! So you haven’t taken my baby girl to bed nor said the magic words which we both know you guys are dying to say. I would have thought you’d have said it the first night you guys met!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay when you refer to her as your babygirl I feel weird about dating your sister. And yes I know things are moving slow but that just may be what we need right now. Why should we rush anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. I just… from an outsider’s perspective, which I am sure the others will agree with, we just look at you two and it is meant to be. Seriously, you guys are like puzzle pieces waiting to be connected to each other, both physically and mentally”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna you’re being gross again!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! I’m just saying. Do I need to make another pinky promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I promise you, Waves and I are going at a comfortable pace. Things will happen and things will pass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Haught-Hippy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn though this view makes it feel like we’re where the Hollywood sign is situated. I mean Purgatory isn’t Hollywood but it’s Purgatory and we love it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking out makes me feel butterflies dude. Just makes me feel so grateful I decided to stay in this beaten down town. And I’m glad you decided to stay too. I mean that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friends smiled at each other before their moment was ruined by a certain someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole? Nonni? I brought some lemonade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We better get down there, and for God’s sake Wynonna no inappropriate jokes. I am already uncomfortable as it is”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, no magic pinky promise, no promises at all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna rushed down into the treehouse, followed shortly by Nicole. Greeting Waverly, the two carried on with their antics, Wynonna teasing Nicole and Nicole trying her best to hide it in front of Waverly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was inspired by a recent adventure I went on with a friend. He took me to this park he usually goes to where at the top of a hill we overlook the suburb we were in and it was honestly so, so beautiful. </p><p>I will be on holidays until the 4th of January, and due to personal circumstances I may need some time to collect my thoughts back after I return, so please be patient with the future chapter.</p><p>I also have an extremely important question. In this chapter, I mentioned sexy time. Personally, I don't see myself as a smut reader nor writer. However, I am happy to put that aside to, maybe, add it into this fic in the future. Please comment or contact me privately on my other socials if that's something you'd be up for! I really need your guidance on this one.</p><p>As always, Peace and love,<br/>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wayhaught stepping stones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you were nestled amongst the trembling aspen trees, or positioned at the bottom of the tree house looking up towards the sky, you’d see a newly installed staircase to the roof of the treehouse. On this roof, you’d then see a make-shift but somehow solid fence to prevent anyone from slipping off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole made sure when she upgraded the treehouse, safety didn’t overshadow the views Wynonna introduced her that one day, where they overlooked the small, but most importantly beautiful Purgatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But these upgrades aren’t the only thing you’d see staring at the treehouse. Because at this time of night, where Waverly used to spend her nights sitting outside the McCready house waiting for someone to come home, Waverly developed a new tradition with Nicole in their not-so-secret-anymore sacred treehouse. They didn’t mind, as long as everyone who did know about it were aware whose turn it was to spend a night there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, you’d see a glimpse of shadows, but only a little flicker as the candles within the treehouse spotlight the people within. They are accompanied by laughter, the one you hear when your tummy begins to hurt from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside lay Nicole and Waverly. The two women are giggling whilst attempting to out tickle each other. They are wrapped within a big sherpa blanket, their bodies intertwining over and over again. Untangling when needed, Nicole was the one to tap out this time, taking the both of them by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Waves, that’s about enough for me. Geez, nearly took the life out of me after that poke to the ribs my love’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, are you being serious?! You have been punishing me for the past half hour, surely I get you give you one last free shot’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole winces her eyes in fear, though could not say no to her Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Close your eyes’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole listened to her lover, and did as she said. She began to tell Waverly how she deserves whatever is coming for her because she trusts the person she loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came to a shock to Nicole, then, that Waverly’s lips brushed against hers. Those soft, just-the-right-size-somehow lips that always and indelibly, melts Nicole like the soy wax candles that surround them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss was different to both the women as they continued embracing on the floor of the treehouse. It seemed the birds nestled amongst the trees around them could sense it too, as they whistled even at this time of night. They whistled lullabies, rejoicing the love piercing through the windows in their golden class ticketed seat in the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole and Waverly separated, Nicole smiled eyes closed. To Waverly, seeing Nicole like this scared her. Despite the smile Nicole wore, Waverly felt her heart twisting and wringing in her chest. Nicole noticed this once her eyes opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Waves? What’s wrong?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nothing Nicole’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the statement that left Waverly’s lips, she struggled coming to terms with the fact that it may not have been the entire truth. Being where the two lovebirds were, Nicole understood a little more prying is necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Talk to me Waves. What’s on your mind?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, it was a mixture of things. A whole concoction labelled something Waverly couldn’t quite define.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry. I guess I got into my head a little bit’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly turned onto her back, while Nicole rested slightly above her as she laid her head on her right arm. She stared down at Waverly, wondering what the glitter in her eye meant, or if it were just the candles flickering in her green storms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole could hear the small flickers of the candles. Nicole could hear the birds quietly mumbling now. Although she tried hard, Nicole couldn’t hear the thoughts bouncing around Waverly’s mind. Nicole wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Waverly spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Can I be honest about something?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole questioned whether Waverly’s question was rhetoric or if it required an answer. By the time she went to answer, Waverly spoke once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘When I was little, I would always wish for mum and dad to be different’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole wanted to speak, to reassure Waverly she was there for her. But it was as if everytime she went to speak up, her windpipes shut as if they had minds of their own and wanted to tell her to listen. Just listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sure, I idolised them. But deep down I despised them. Some nights I think the bees could feel my rage, because they stayed in their boxes when I visited the honey house. They were right to hide though, because I had really bad thoughts’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly stayed staring at the ceiling. The fairy lights that lay above them needing new batteries as their lux efficiency was fading. They still had enough brightness to show Nicole a deep pool forming in Waverly’s eyes. Before she knew it, streams were falling either side of her face, leaving marks that look like a faucet someone didn’t tighten properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And when mama left, I kept strutting on. Putting on a brave face, I told myself she’ll come right home. Started sitting outside even on the coldest nights. Dad died. Willa left. Wynonna left. And for a while I felt like I was the only Earp left on Earth. And although I loved Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis, I hated anything Earp. Including me’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole continued watching Waverly, who began weeping faster and louder. Still, Waverly laid in her same position, looking up to the ceiling above her and Nicole. The pools Nicole saw in her eyes were now overflowing. Still, Nicole didn’t want to be her lifesaver, she just wanted to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wynonna came back. We fought. We conquered. We broke the Earp curse. But I felt the curse didn’t end. Because the real curse was me’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly closed her eyes. Weeping still, but softly now as if a shift in her thoughts washed over her. When she opens her eyes her head turns to Nicole, who finally reaches a hand out to Waverly to wipe her tears. To this, Waverly smiles even if a weary face and holds Nicole’s hand. She looks back to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And then you came along, and my relationships with my friends got better. Even with Wynonna. I never thought I’d say this but even Willa and I are getting along now. I guess Bobo is a part of our family now too’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women looked at each other and chuckled at the thought of Bobo, but more so at the wonderful mess that is now the Earp family. Including Nicole. Waverly’s moment of joy quickly changes when she remembers the thought that crossed her mind when kissing Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But. Because I had all those bad feelings and thoughts before, and sometimes I still do about mama and dad, I feel like I don't deserve all the good fortune I have been gifted with. Including you. And it makes me feel sad. Sad enough to seem like I didn’t like that kiss, but I promise I did. Very much’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole took a moment to listen. She remembered something Wynonna told her one day after Nicole had an argument with Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What should I do Wynonna?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nic, lemme put this straight. Waverly can’t always be upright. I know it seems that way sometimes, but rest assured Waves puts on a brave face more often than not, because she wants everyone to be okay before she thinks about herself. And that can be awfully tiring when the people around you aren’t okay most often than not’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole was with Wynonna that day, the pair trotted off on Fauna and a newly acquired horse, Katie. Wynonna was aware of the argument between sister and best friend, as their stubbornness could be seen from a mile away. Her position with both of them allowed Wynonna to be the advice master, who knew both of them best aside from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s thoughts drifted back to the treehouse, where Waverly was still staring at Nicole. The distant buzz of the bees could be heard now. It rang in Nicole’s ears, until a voice spoke soft, like an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I love you’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This led Nicole to tears but not without an accompanying smile. Waverly promptly followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you were nestled amongst the trees like those whistling birds, or if you were looking up to the treehouse from below, you’d hear a mixture between laughing and crying. Though not the crying where you’re sad or forlorn, but the one that signifies a change in the cogs that you sometimes feel moving within your tummy. The one where you are so happy that laughter isn’t enough, that the body must find another way to let it come rushing out, before it explodes on the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sitting where you are, you wouldn’t hear Nicole saying I love you back, but you could feel it. And if you were to move from where you are among the trees or climb the ladder to the treehouse, you’d soon see that Nicole and Waverly were back to giggles and tickling each other creating even more of an uproar of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you’d soon leave again. Not because it didn’t bring you joy, but because from the distance you found yourself at before, you felt like Waverly. You felt like Waverly sitting outside your house, sipping tea in the cold, listening to nature’s choir and the buzz you cherish so much, waiting for someone to come home. And you realise, home isn’t a place you find yourself returning to every night, but found in all sorts of places, and all sorts of people. So you leave the lovers in the treehouse be, and return to the honey house to tell your hive about your adventure today. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled with the ending, but I hope it was okay? </p><p>Peace &amp; Love &amp; Kindness &amp; Bees,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The End - Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole makes a final attempt to reach out to her family. She just hopes she can find the right words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Get on your best swimsuit nerds! Summer is nearly over and we better make the most of it!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna organised a big group date for the beach. It included Waverly and Nicole, Doc and Dolls, Robin, Jeremy, Rosita and Chrissy, Bobo and Willa, and Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus. It was the only day everyone was free and since Purgatory had little to no beaches, the group decided to go for a little adventure on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two cars were needed for the trip. One car was driven by Nicole, with Waverly beside her in the front. The other car seated Doc as the driver, an overly eager Wynonna beside him. Bobo and Willa, on the other hand, decided to bike in on Wynonna’s motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, Nicole felt Waverly’s hand brush against the top of her thigh. Every time this happened, Nicole would stare away from the road just to smile at her front seat passenger. It was not long before Nicole received a little pinch from Waverly to keep her eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking out onto the road, Nicole found herself thinking about her future. It had been half a year since arriving in Purgatory. Amidst the giggles going on behind her between Waverly’s friends, all Nicole could think about was how grateful she was. From nearly dying, to being saved by a literal angel. From facing the person who nearly killed her, to finding a new family. Nicole laughed to herself. She couldn’t quite imagine a life outside of Purgatory, or one without the people she was surrounded by. Steadying herself, Nicole laid her right hand onto the middle compartment. Calming down from an effortful navigation, Waverly interlaced her left hand with Nicole’s. Waverly traced a series of mini circles on Nicole’s hand, staining it with love like the circles you leave on your table during morning coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the beach, Waverly was surprised to see the other car make it first. She turned to Doc to ask him how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I was following the lines on the map like crazy, how did Wynonna manage to get you here faster than me?!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t fret darlin’ Noni, Dolls and I come here often. We practically invented sex on the beach…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay enough. We may not be in my house but I still don’t want to hear that’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aunt Gus never failed to establish the etiquette she expected from her niece’s and their partners. Although holding a stern tone, Aunt Gus was still indelibly viewed as the most perfect maternal presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘My apologies ma'am’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Doc tipped his hat, his interaction was interrupted by Bobo and Willa, revving the motorcycle, much to Wynonna’s dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you kidding me Bobo?! That bike was expensive!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna began chasing Bobo around, garnering a disappointed look from Aunt Gus but bellowing laughs from the others. Willa walked over to Waverly and grabbed her for a walk along the rocks. Nicole received help from Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis on setting up their area while everyone else headed straight into the water for a swim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly was the first to speak between her and her sister. Although comfortable, Waverly averted her sister’s eyes in hopes of avoiding any confrontation she was used to when they were kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey Willa. I hope it’s okay but I am using your old bathers. You know, the ones you had when you were 16’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s also my shirt’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assuming her sister was mad at her, Waverly opened her mouth to profusely apologise, before Willa shared a few more words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Looks better on you, Waves’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked at her sister and felt herself involuntarily smile. Willa returned her smile. Unbeknownst to the pair, Wynonna smiled at them too, though not without a few breaths from chasing after Bobo. Bobo made it up to Willa and his sister and law and gave them a big and sweaty hug. Wynonna promptly followed and both Willa and Waverly were making disgusted faces at each other amidst the sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, while everyone but Wynonna and Nicole were playing a hand at volleyball, the dynamic between the pair was at its utmost best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So, nerd. Done the dirty yet? Ya know? The’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna continued her sentence through sign language, signalling to Nicole what she assumes to be lesbian sex. Nicole winced in disgust, tired of Wynonna’s jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Whatever you just did with your hands would definitely mess something up down there’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey! Don’t you worry about me! Rosita showed me a thing or two back in our day’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gross’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I mean, what can I say? Let me ask this. Surely you have both said I love you?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes. I’d say it was one of, if not the best, my favourite nights here. Okay wait, before I continue I need to give you context. Can I tell you about one of my exes?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just as long as you don’t get back with them’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Her. Her name was Shae. Waves knows about her. Basically, Shae and I had said I love you as soon as our mouths could talk. And look, I am not trying to get all hippie hoo hah on you again, but now I love Waverly I am able to recognise the “love” I had for Shae’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘A lot of the time, I would come across other people and feel immediately attracted to them. I’d tell myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>this one is different Nicole. This is your soulmate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And that sorta thinking got me into a lot of trouble. Of course it wasn’t love. But in the same way it was in the sense that I would look at these people, and wish I was them. I would wish that I possessed certain things I thought were cool about them and try to make them my own’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I understand.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You do?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I used to feel the same about Rosita. But I showed it in a different way. I was hostile towards her all the time. I was really really mean Nicole’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Meaner than a gun to the face?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I gave you a free shot that time we went to the paintball place’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘True. I guess that equates to a real bullet intended for my head’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You would do the same for Waverly and you know that!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I know that’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair laughed. How nice it was, to have a best friend who was also, kind of, your sister. As Wynonna pulled out her flask, insisting to Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis its not strong liquor, Nicole traced her hand through the sand. She traced circles. Ones that were bigger than the ones she still felt from Waverly’s fingers. Although her hands were hardened from years of police work, Nicole found that the grains itched through her crusty layers and touched the part of her hands that still linger behind the rough wavy lines. There it was, that feeling again. This time, it held a different weight to it. Nicole wanted to contact her parents and her sister. Despite her circumstances growing up, she didn’t want to hate the people she blamed for planting her hate. She wanted to wish them well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the group arrived home, one by one, Waverly whispered to a wide awake Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where are you going?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘To the tree house, my love. Sleep. You did an amazing job helping me get to the beach today. And you hit that volleyball with athletic skill. I am beyond proud of you and will continue to be for as long as I can’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re cheesy, you know that. If I wasn’t so tired right now I would curtsy, then give you a huge hug and kiss. Come here, the best I can do is offer you a kiss’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Not if I kiss you first’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laid a sweet and soft kiss to Waverly’s head, who was already fast asleep and mildly snoring, which was only met with a smile from Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way to the treehouse, she held a lantern in the left hand, whilst the letter writing equipment was in her right. The lantern was helpful, but the moon shone bright, garnering yet another thank you from Nicole. It seemed that although the day had ended, it thanked Nicole endlessly for the thank yous she had to share throughout its short span of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she made it to the treehouse Nicole carefully laid out her paper, pen and envelopes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This is going to be a long night, but I have to do this’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole stuck to her word and stayed up until the birds had chirped outside her window. By the time this arrived, she had finished her letters and kept them aside each other like the files that lay on her desk. Exhausted, Nicole thought she’d have a quick snooze, which ended up being a really long nap to which Waverly found her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Afternoon sleepy head’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly ran her hands through Nicole’s hair, soothing the knots that had formed throughout the night and early morning. Nicole smelt coffee, and banana pancakes. It consumed her sense of smell, and before she got up to follow it, Waverly moved Nicole’s eyes to her with both of her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Kiss first’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But I have morning breath!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t care. When we get old we both won’t have any teeth so we have to get our best kissing years all done and dusted!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole kissed Waverly hard and long. Before she knew it, she had gathered up tears which burst out on her cheeks. Ashamed, she attempted to wipe it off immediately and whimpered on Waverly’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Was the kiss that bad?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole couldn’t help but laugh and looked up at Waverly who was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Stop smiling. It’s making me feel better’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s the point darling. But tell you this, we will eat breakfast and you can share if you need to, or we can just go up onto the roof. Though the first one might be more enticing since you and Wynonna are possessive over what the roof does to the senses’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re right. I would love some breakfast, or should I say lunch? Brunch?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Brunch is for another time. Which we can also talk about sometime sooner or later. I don’t mind’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ate across each other on the small make-shift table Nicole made as another additional upgrade to the treehouse. Breakfast was quiet. Until Nicole saw the letters in their same position, revealing to her how much Waverly gives her freedom without the need to pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So, brunch. What do you think about it?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I love you. And I know and trust that you love me,’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I do’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And I am open to trying it. Slow and simple at first, if that’s okay. I feel like I might get so nervous and giggle a lot too’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s okay.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anything else you want to ask me?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do you think if I reached out to my family, they would respond?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nicole. I couldn’t answer that. But what I can tell you is that if they don’t respond it doesn’t mean you’re not worth being responded to’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked away from Waverly’s green and serious eyes. Her Waverly was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you Waves’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re welcome’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll post it today’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll drive you to a Canada Post. Purgatory’s post office is sort of sketchy and weirdly takes a very long time to post’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I would love that’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pair returned home, they soon embarked on their short journey to their destination. On the car ride there, Nicole read her letters over and over again, looking for mistakes to scribble out. Once she arrived, it shocked her to see that no scribbles were found throughout the many pages in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before sealing the envelope up, Nicole read her letters one more time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I say a thank you for all of those who have come along for the ride as each chapter has been published, This story has developed and grown and shaped itself as it has went on.</p><p>Be patient with me please, in the meantime I share<br/>Peace &amp; Love &amp; Acceptance with all of you,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Actual End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mom,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                  How are you? I hope this gets to you because I wouldn’t know where you both are at this very moment. In all honesty, I don’t believe I have ever truly known your destination, or your home. I only ever wished it was with me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of which, I found myself thinking about that time we took a holiday in Wyoming before Andrea was born. Good ol’, never disappointing Yellowstone National Park. We went so incredibly deep into the green that I thought we wouldn’t find ourselves out again! Well, I guess the world always seems big to a mere eight year old. Thinking back on that holiday, I remember a few more things. I woke up in the middle of that second Thursday night because I couldn’t get to sleep. Frustrated, I got out of my little tent to come to yours, only to find that you and dad weren’t in there. So I went exploring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember it like it was yesterday. Grabbed a torch, through the trees and followed what I thought were nature’s whispers (I know you’ll like that description). Despite my strong fear of the dark, I found myself unafraid, courageous, and daring. I was determined to find you, fearing more that I had lost you both again. I searched for what seemed like hours, but again the world probably just seemed bigger to little me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, there it was. Voices. Some unfamiliar, but yours all so familiar. I can’t deny that looking back on it now, finding your parents in the middle of the forest is kind of weird, but I should get to the point. When Aunt Yvonne found me in the middle of the bushes and brought me out to be greeted by you and dad, and all of your other friends, I was expecting a whirlwind of trouble. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you all greeted me with open, warm, and inviting arms. You started tickling me, and dad followed your actions. My tummy was the sorest it’s ever been, because I couldn’t stop laughing. I was at my most happiest in your arms. There was a fireplace, and it’s light was bright enough to seem like the sun was at our side. But how could I forget our sleeping moments, where you taught me different constellations to assist me with finding home, which was always you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The point I am trying to get at in this letter is that I have come to realise recently that whether I am eight years old or 27 years old, home isn’t a place or a person but a feeling. It is something that requires struggle and problems for sure. But inevitably, (which I think miley cyrus put quite nicely) it is the climb. Bonus points for rock climbs I’d say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And, I want you to know that for the short glimpse that was my home that night which I stumbled upon, I coincidently stumbled upon the home I find myself in now. Life has been crazy for me and I want to tell you all about it! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and Dad, and Andrea (I suppose) were right about everything supernatural. At this moment, I found myself in a once-curse-filled but kind-of-beautiful treehouse that used to house two lovers many years ago. Their names were Wyatt and Nicholas. Exactly. That Wyatt Earp. They would come into this house and do all those adult things you and dad weren’t afraid to talk about in front of Andrea and I. Nasty aside, that whole shootout a the O.K Corral was a vengeance mission by Wyatt because the Clantons killed their brother for being gay. That is some super historical gay shit if you ask me. I wish I could have been with you and dad at the Stonewall Riots! To be in a bustling New York suburb would have done wonders to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I also nearly died! Seriously, I thought my hospital trips from rock climbing scared me. But when I was on my way into this town (the super huge Purgatory) this shrivelled up looking man attacked my car and then me. It didn’t go downhill from there in fact. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I met Waverly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is just as much hippie as you guys, except she isn’t a nomad. I don’t think she would ever leave her home now, except maybe onto the abandoned Earp homestead. Yes, she is a descendent of the Earp family. But that isn’t why she’s extraordinary. I would really love it if you guys and Andrea came here to meet her and her family. Her sister Wynonna is just as cool. I have a strong feeling that her and Andrea would get along well and it excites me to think about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am just so excited about living that right now, I would be scared to die. How do you and dad do it? Taking risks going from place to place? You never know what’ll come for you. But, I guess I understand where you are both coming from. Because if I didn’t inherit your genes for adventure, where would I be now? Because all I know is that I found a home to die for. Without being spontaneous, without expectations you never know what you’ll end up finding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So basically, this letter is one big whole thank you. One big thank you for making me. Not only because I think I’m super cool but you have given me a life to die for, and that’s even cooler. You gave me a sister who is beautiful. But most of all you gave me two parents who were the first home I could find through some bushes if I couldn’t sleep at night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this reaches you, because I miss you and dad’s faces, music, dances and khaki pants you guys love way too much. I want to hear Mary Wells in the background again and you and dad’s laughter while I paint horrible paintings aside Andrea’s masterpieces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole sealed the envelope and posted it:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosanna Marie Haught</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4 Window Lane </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vancouver BC V5K 14B</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You sure about that one?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked at her home and replied with a small</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What about that one?’</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Andi,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                    I am writing to you because I miss you. Sure, I could easily pick the phone up and call you but I am 99.999999 % sure you will ignore me again. I guess I deserve that. I called you all those horrible things. I let my anger get the better of me, and I know how worthless I made you feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a lot we need to talk about, so I want to start that conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First off, neither of us deserved our absent parents. But I never spent enough time with you to compensate for that. I was always out on my solo adventures, thinking it’ll just be fine leaving you alone. Is that how you had all the time in the world to get so frickin good at painting? I am still besotted with your work. I hang the painting you gave me in a treehouse where I live now. I thought I lost it when I was coming into Purgatory, but the fact it was the only thing that survived from my accident meant to me I needed to reach out to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every night I see it and it reminds me of the richness of our lives and the wealth of what you mean to me. Which is a whole damn lot. Which is why I really don’t want to lose you. I am scared I already have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose you, because there’s so much places I need to show you in this little old town.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because those places would inspire your art and everyone would love to see it here, we should even build an art gallery here with just your paintings! I am the sheriff here so I get a little say in the things around here ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose you, because you would be the best aunty to my kids and fit right into the family I find myself in now. Oh gosh they are beautiful Andi and you would fit right in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose you, because there are so many more adventures I want to go on with you. We could visit Montana, Vermont, California! I would rock climb every darn cliff I could find and you would paint it to capture the memories we make.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose you, simply because you are my sister and I kick myself everyday for acting like you never were or are. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you in my life Andi. I can’t keep going on and pretending I can deal without knowing what’s going on in your life, with you and share all about mine. Because there is so much to share with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My girlfriend Waverly could make great use of your artistic skills. She is always looking for ways to spruce up the farm and the little treehouse I told you about. She is always overjoyed seeing your painting in the treehouse. You two would probably get along better than I with both of you, but that only makes me feel evermore happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most of all, I think you would get along with my best friend, Wynonna, who also just happens to be Waverly’s sister. She is super funny and has your sense of humour. I guess she’s just more dirty with her jokes. I know that if you were to come here, which I really hope you do, that you two would have the best of fun making fun of me. And although I’d probably, most definitely hate it, I love you both too much to do anything serious about it. So take this letter also as a free pass to do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take all the time you need, but also, just a little tiny bit because I miss you so much I may just explode in a huge combustion and only be cemented on this earth through that painting you did of me in pre-elementary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you and miss you with all that my heart can muster and I will say sorry a billion times and give you thousands of foot massages and that’s a pinky promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nic Nac.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrea Greene Haught</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14 Brentoux Square</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winnipeg, MB R2C F81</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where did the nickname Nic Nac come from?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She’s been calling me it since we were kids. I have no idea what it comes from, I think it’s the artist brain’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I didn’t say it was bad, only implied that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But only in the best way possible, I promise’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Pinky promise?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Pinky promise.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the drive back Nicole thought about the honey house. She thought about how the bees were protective of her when she first arrived in Purgatory. She thought about how they danced like Waverly, and that their dances were their form of communication, their way of saying ‘look at the simplicity of life and make a dance out of it’. And so that is what Nicole did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you thinking about my love?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, nothing Waves. I’m just happy we’re going home.’</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A special thank you to 700wordsAmonth, Alliedstasis, that_one_earper, Vic_haught_fan, Chaser, TamRoggie, and TheSaxyOne for leaving comments throughout the fic. Very much appreciated and was a joy interacting with y'all wherever you find yourselves in this world.</p><p>And another thank you to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read my story, I appreciate it wit my whole heart.</p><p>Where to from here?</p><p>I don't know, but hopefully along the bee dance that is life we'll intersect and have a little dance of our own.</p><p>Gratitude, Love and of course, Bees,</p><p>T.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Call me T. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>